Sanctum
by The Guardian White Wolf
Summary: Rukia is among the many who a wary of Mind walkers but when she meets Ichigo things begin to change. She is fasinated with him and he her, especially when she finds he can offer her the one thing no one else can. Her past. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone, this is my second story for bleach and also my second story for fanfiction. It won't be perfect but I hope you like it anyway.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: 1115 in 2 pages and a bit. **

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story afterall.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

So this is my new story. It was inspired by an idea I had while I was writing Cataclysm. So hell I thought I'd make a story out of this idea and write it. Anyway this is a simple prologue and is basically setting the time and place where everyone's at just really in Ichigo's view of things. Um so enjoy.

**Full Summary:** Rukia is among the many who a wary of Mind walkers but when she meets Ichigo things begin to change. She is fasinated with him and he her, especially when she finds he can offer her the one thing no one else can. Her past. But their lives become twisted into darkness as the Fallens rise again bringing with them death. AU. IchiRukiRen triangle plus more.

* * *

Sanctum: Prologue

* * *

'_The gift to walk among the minds of others is a gift unlike anything else. _

_However, with it one must bear the greatest consequences known to humankind.'_

Those are the words I've always remembered in my greatest times of need. They will always be with me, even though the one who spoke them has long since disappeared. They are the words that help me survive but also give me great pain. They were the words of my teacher.

My teacher to many, is known by many different names. The Hunting Wolf, The Silent Ghost, The White Fear, The Pale Death, The Wise Guide, The Simple Friend but to me she was simply Alithra. She needed not the titles people donned her with. I learned much from her. She taught me that life doesn't turn out how you wish it to, all the time. Life is difficult. But no matter what, you keep going, keep fighting and never give up. I know she never did.

I find it strange though, she is someone I know so well yet I've known for so short a time. She took me in after finding me, three years after my family's untimely demise. I was nine and for four years I lived with her, the closest thing to a mother I'd had for years. But all good things come to an end… I guess, because three years ago when I was only thirteen, she disappeared. Vanished from my life, leaving me back on the streets, alone, with no one. Except the pet wolf she gave me, Shiro. I don't know what happened. I simply awoke one morning and she was gone, just gone. She'd never done that before, she was always there when I woke up. I waited for her but she never returned.

She was gone, no whisper of the truth of what happened to her, only the rumours. Some say she left for personal reasons, others say she answered the calling to fight the rising army of the fallen. Many say she hides from them. A few say she was captured by them. However, most say she's dead. Part of me wishes it's the latter two, for then I would not feel so abandoned. The other side says that is selfish and hopes she is alive and will one day return.

Well it doesn't matter, all I know is she's not here anymore and I'm on my own again. I don't know the answer of her disappearance, maybe one day I will, maybe never. Only time will tell. For now I can only survive and to do that I must move on and not dwell on the past.

I'm nothing to anyone, nothing but trouble. I steal to eat and live and defend myself should the need arise. I avoid as many people as possible for I cannot risk revealing what Alithra helped me hide for so long.

My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm what humans call a mind walker the last in the city of Rukongai. The others disappeared like her. I bear both the terrible consequences and the amazing alongside one another. I am hunted. My kind are feared. We are not like readers or wielders, who can be revealed and known to all with gimmicks. No! We know nothing of what we are, until we initiate it accidentally. And in it we can kill someone with such ease yet with no absolute attention that it scares the masses.

We are nothing like the wielders or readers. We have power which they try mimic. A power that is awed and feared and rightly so, because I am awed by it too and I fear it with all my heart.

It is both a curse and a gift. We are both the healers and the destroyers of minds. We can fix madness but then so too we can create it. I've only ever walked in a mind once but it was like nothing else. From it I learned just how tender the mind really is.

It taught me caution. All in one, I felt emotion and touch, smelt scents, saw sights, tasted tastes and heard sounds all as Alithra did in the memory of hers I saw into. Readers simply read thoughts but cannot go so deep as us without damaging themselves or the mind they read. We can go anywhere. See their inner sanctuaries, their memories, their emotions and ideals. Everything! A reader knows a person's thoughts, we know the person, and that is a great deal more dangerous. For when a mind walker gets to the centre of a person's mind, they can take control. A great taboo among us. It is not perfect of course; we are not all powerful or invincible. It is in their panic that normal people forget that they can stop us.

Strange how I know of all these things yet I have not an inkling of how to do them. I am young and cannot control it. My walks are random, they will only happen because of strong emotions from me and another. One must learn to control it. You learn to initiate by controlling your emotions and then by touching their forehead to enter their world. But our growth does not stop there. When you get stronger and wiser you need not touch at all. All you need is to see a person, then stay in that place and walk in their mind while they continue to walk away, to see what they see while they are miles away. Then through their eyes you could see another and jump to their mind, then to the next and then another and another until you reach your distance limit and must go back to your own body. All without anyone's awareness. She could do it. Like all older mind walkers she was far older than she looked. Our life spans are longer, we're stronger and faster, more resilient but most of all wiser.

We are strange and from strangeness blossoms fear and hatred from those of the uniform. If we are found out we are arrested and executed. They fear us but do not conceive that we fear them even more. They hunt us while the fallens are rising, their darkness spreading. They destroy us, their greatest hope against that very darkness. They murder not just us but themselves too.

The fallens are coming and with them they bring the darkness and terror which they serve. Beings which have not been seen since their fall from our lands over 100 years ago.

They are coming and I fear it's too late to stop them.

Far too late.

* * *

Yeah I couldn't think of anything to call mind walkers over than mind walkers I know so not original but oh well. But I do hope the story catches your interest. I'll working on this as I work on Catacylsm, it's helping write Cataclysm so don't worry that story will stil be updated.

He-he and I made Hichigo as a wolf, sorry I just had too, Hichigo has to be in my story one way or another.

Also: Weilders are like magicans and healers, Readers are telepaths and Mind walkers that'll get explained in the story.

Note: With Ichigo at the start of the story, his hair isn't spiky, it's more shappy and unkept. Keep that in mind when you picture but don't worry he'll get his spiky hair when actually Rukia notices.

So please come back and review.


	2. Chapter 1: Chance Meetings

Hey everyone, this is my second story for bleach and also my second story for fanfiction. It won't be perfect but I hope you like it anyway.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: 5357 in 10 pages. **

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story afterall.

Thanx to AvedlyTres for reviewing last chapter and for being my first reviewer for this story.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

I know quick update but the prologue was just that more of an introducury than anything else so I decided to update the first actually chapter. So here it is Chance meetings please do enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Chance Meetings.

* * *

Rukia skidded across the market, running with her hands full of food that she managed to steal from under the noses of the many shopkeepers. On her back there were packs filled to brim with food and other supplies, what was in her hand were merely extras. Beside her, ran her best friend Renji and it was HIS entire damn fault that they were being chases.

Both were street kids, without the homes of their parents to go back too. Rukia was aged fifteen while Renji was sixteen. Their family was only each other and the other street kids that stayed with them.

Anyway it was Friday morning. And today it was Renji and Rukia's turn to collect and scavenge food and supplies, much to the cheer of the others. They were by far best at it, well at least Rukia was, Renji was far less stealthy than she. However, today had seemed to be going on without a hitch, until _Renji_ got distracted by some passing _high classed _girl. Or maybe she was a whore. Rukia found it hard to differentiate between the two sometimes.

Idiot, fool, moron, buffoon, dupe, stupid and the list could go on and on but for now Rukia needed to concentrate on running. She could think of insults to hurl at her partner later.

Rukia sped passed Renji, taking the lead. They were getting a good distance between them and the pursuing shop keepers. Rukia watched their path intently, waiting for the lane that lead to one of the city's many forgotten underground passageways. When Rukia saw it, she suddenly veered to it, not slowing as she entered the dingy and foul looking and smelling lane. Behind her she could hear Renji's heavy footfalls and panting breath.

'Oh! That was another thing, the dumb ass was hung-over from going out on the town last night. That was going to become a damn rule. No drinking the day before you are due to go for a supply raid.' Rukia thought wrathfully to herself.

Rukia checked her speed as the underground passageway neared. She slid past the entrance and yanked the concealed door open while simultaneously pulling herself into the hidden passage. Renji soon trailed after her, shutting the door as he ran passed it without stopping.

As the light left the tunnel with the closing door, the pair slowed. They paced through the darkness their eyes slowly adjusting to the minimal light. They descended down the sloping passageway in relative peace.

Once the incline evened out Renji spoke, wary of his partner. He could see was furious but still he pursued despite his fears. "Pretty successful raid don't ya think?" He asked innocently.

Rukia whirled glaring daggers at him, Renji flinched back. "Yeah successful. You stupid fucking fool, next time concentrate cause I don't feel like going to the fucking cages." Rukia yelled loudly, her voice echoing off the walls and resounding throughout the tunnel.

Renji winced as the din worsened his fading headache from this morning. "Okay sorry. She was good looking though." He muttered boyishly. His eyes getting a dreamy look, as he thought about the girl.

Rukia snorted some jealously surging at the comment. "Yeah for a whore." Rukia barked at Renji, who frowned and flushed, feeling both embarrassed and guilty. He'd been caught out be Rukia, a girl he admired and well… liked.

The girl he'd meet had been well dressed, her hair done up stylish in a bun that had strands falling out. However, it was neat not a mess. Her face had been donned expertly with makeup. There were two options of what her standing could be. She was either a lower ranked lady of nobility or a high classed consort. Rukia thought the latter more likely. After all, if she'd been lady even one of low status, she'd have had guards and she would _not _have flirted back with Renji, the way she did. A noble would see that as _beneath _them.

Rukia laughed at her friend's embarrassment and started walking again toward their home, feeling slightly better now that she'd made Renji ashamed. The passage soon began to steepen and light shone through the thin opening. Rukia shrugged off the bags containing their supplies and cradling what was in her hands she carefully tossed the bags through. Holding the food close to her, Rukia slipped through the opening without any problem. Rukia put the food in her hands down on top of the bags then helped Renji with his bags and what he held. However, when Renji tried to get through, he had to suck in his breath and squeeze through. Rukia stifled the rising giggles at how stupid her friend looked. He was stuck between two rock ledges, his face was turning bright red and he was waving his arms around frantically.

"Ruk, a little help, I'm stuck." Renji gasped. Rukia grinned and danced over to him. Once she reached him again, she took his arm and suddenly tugged as hard as she could, surprising Renji by the suddenness and her strength. He stumbled out and fell at Rukia's feet awkwardly with his ass in the air, his limbs sprawled out around him funnily. This time Rukia couldn't stop her laughter.

Renji growled spitting out the dirt he'd eaten and brushed his rugged clothes free of the clinging dust and grime. He stood cracking his neck and rubbed his left shoulder gingerly. "Ow Ruk. Some warning next time." He snarled half angry, half stunned at what had just occurred.

"Uh-huh, sure whatever, lets get back, kay." Rukia laughed lightly picking up their stuff and then taking his hand she pulled him along. They ran up the dirt road through this dodgy and poor part of Rukongai. Tuffs of grass stuck through the once cobbled roads which had long since fallen into disarray. Rukia and Renji watched their steps as they jogged so to avoid tripping on those grass tuffs or old cobbles that still remained in the road, sticking half out of the dirt.

They passed the homes of others that were little more than rotting wooden huts and lean-tos. The wood was cheap and more often than not riddled with termites. The roofs of the surrounding building were mostly thatched with hay but in some cases it was simply a huge sheet of bark, that they'd managed to find, coupled together with old canvas. Though they were rare, there were a few with shingled roofs. But they were aged, remaining from significantly more prosperous times than current days. The tiles were cracked and easily dislodged. 'Those roofs would most likely have had leaks when it rains.' Rukia deliberated idly.

Rukia sighed both saddened and angered at the sight. She was irate because this was her home and the rich simply left them to rot. Saddened, because she could not escape it. She did not have the money to leave. No one cared about them. The scruffy, thieving street kids, who were orphaned and alone, save for each other.

They were all close, very close and their ages varied greatly. Nel and Rangiku were the oldest at 19. Nel was the mother of the group and she ran our improvised household. Rangiku was well Rangiku, she was kinder their bubbly older sister. Everyone went to Nel with their difficulties except when it came to relationships that everyone knew was Rangiku's domain. Then Hisagi was 18, while Kira and Renji were 16. I was 15 along with Momo. Next was Toshiro at age 12, then little Yachiru at 7. That was only a small part of them, the original group but since they had found each other, their numbers had increased, they all stuck together. As the older ones, it was their job to gather food, except for Nel who cared for the little ones and the rest of them too. Rukia couldn't remember all the names but she did recall them automatically when she saw their faces. And for now that was good enough.

Their home came into view made up several huts, shacks and lean-tos. They even had a little paddock where, if they managed to _procure_ animals they'd keep them. This part of Rukongai wasn't as well kept as the other parts of the city. They were located in the higher districts which were situated on the outskirts of Rukongai. Even though they were officially a part of the city, it was still basically farmland.

They kept their home as well kept as possible, the younger teen children wound gather building materials to patch up their makeshift house from the surrounding vicinity. They had a working system in which they were all part of and all depended on one another's cooperation. Not to say they didn't have their disagreements and issues with each other.

As they walked up the pathway the kids came running, jumping cheerfully as they saw their hands full of food. They knew that Renji and Rukia had filled up the bags and gotten extra to boot. Nel immediately got to organising the food for lunch and also to preserving the meat they'd managed to nick. Rangiku begrudgingly helped. Rukia could tell she was _still _hungover from last night. Rangiku was the easy going relation ship expert, Nel was serious and motherly but more than that she was a healer. A natural healer, she didn't use magic, well only a bit, but she knew of many ointments and remedies that worked just as well.

"Nice haul Ruk and Renji." Hisagi exclaimed, his eyes bulging slightly as he took in all the food and other supplies. Hisagi spoke without using honorifics most of them did, except when they were in trouble with Nel then they made sure to use them.

"Aye it should last us most of the week." Kira agreed.

Rukia scanned the room and saw a face she did not recognise. "Who's he?" She asked spying a solidly built teen, who seemed to be sleeping. Well Rukia assumed he was a teen.

"Yasutora Sado, he came here this morning." Nel answered. "He helped Toshiro out of a fight, so we offered him a place to stay and he accepted." Nel explained further. Rukia chewed her lip thinking, he seemed capable of helping them. Obviously he could fight and was most certainly strong. He'd definitely be a welcome addition.

"Ruk-chan." Shouted a running girl with pink hair named Yachiru. "You're back. You wouldn't believe what I saw today." She exclaimed both childishly and excitedly.

"Rukia leaned over, ruffling Yachiru's hair affectionately. "What cha see?" She asked smirking at her little friend.

"I saw Ken-chan. He was fightin an orange haired boy." She shouted loudly. Many in the room turned and stared.

"Poor kid." Someone laughed to the side. Rukia turned and recognised the face, she instantly scowled at the boy. The boy was more a young man, he had grey eyes and brown hair. He was rather unremarkable and a complete pain in Rukia's opinion. He was seventeen from Rukia's memory and he though he should be in charge not Nel just because he had some skill with a sword. More so than anyone else. His name was Hozu and Rukia always felt an incredible distaste toward him.

"Nah. Berry-chan's okay!. The guards stopped the fight." She whined, annoyed at the fight being stopped but at the same time, very pleased Berry-chan was safe.

"How'd it start?" Momo asked worried. Her eyes widening in amazement at hearing that the guards actually risked life and limb to stop Zaraki's fight.

"Ken-chan said Berry-chan was strong. And that he wanted to fight Berry-chan but Berry-chan didn't want to." Yachiru answered excitedly. Yachiru loved Ken-chan. Well his real name was Kenpaci Zaraki and he was one of the city's most formidable fighters. Scratch that, _was_ the most formidable warrior in the city. He'd saved Yachiru, when she was only four and brought her to them to take care of her. He often stopped here and made sure they were all okay. He was a barbarian to most but he watched over them and made sure the slavers didn't get them. Other than that he left them alone. For that Rukia would always be grateful.

"What's the boy's name?" Hozu asked sneering, he really was a self righteous, pig headed bastard.

"I dunno, he never said. Jus walked away and evaded Ken-chan's attacks when Ken-chan tried attacking. He disappeared when the guards showed up." Yachiru replied her tone very disappointed. It was obvious to Rukia that Yachiru had wanted to meet him but what wasn't apparent was who would be stupid enough to try stop Zaraki from fighting. They would not have lived long after that. Rukia was positive Zaraki would have had their heads mounted on poles as warning to the rest of the city guards.

Neither Rukia nor anyone else in that room doubted Yachiru's story. She was only seven yet she knew the city and its ways better that any one of them. Rukia felt her hairs stand of end. 'This orange haired boy who was he? And was he trouble?' Rukia considered mentally.

'Yes he is.' Rukia thought finally deciding after a few moments of pondering. She didn't know why but she knew deep in her heart that things were going to get a lot harder and soon too.

"Oi, Ruk, me, Kira n Hisagi are goin to the river to fish. Wanna come?" Renji called, hoping she'd want to. Rukia shook her head, shutting her eyes. She missed Renji's crestfallen face as she rejected his offer. Rukia waved goodbye as they left and heard them sprint away, racing one another. Rukia shook her head exasperated. They were older than her yet they still acted like five year olds.

"Nel, I'm going out. I'll be back later." Rukia informed calmly.

"Okay just don't get into trouble." Nel responded sternly, she knew why Rukia wanted to go out. Rukia wanted to find him, though Nel doubted she would, after all Yachiru couldn't. Rukia nodded and left closing the door gently behind her. Rukia wanted to find this Berry-chan, she knew he'd be trouble and it excited her.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I sprinted with Shiro just beside, clutching the linen woven bag in my hand tightly. Inside it was the very reason I was being currently chased. It was full of precious trinkets which I'd been recruited to steal. I growled at the thought, never had I'd stolen for anyone else's greedy needs. Even though I'd get a fair part of it, the idea of doing it for that bastard crook Luke was repulsive. Oh and if I was late I'd get less. But at this moment it didn't matter, first I needed to lose my pursuers.

Shiro padded lightly and easily beside me. I growled, scowling at him, jealous of his animal fitness and speed. Shiro glanced up smiling wolfishly, well that wasn't really hard for him, considering he was a wolf.

I snarled and tore to the side as I heard the thud of a crossbow fire, the bolt whizzed past where I'd been moments before. It skittered off the mudstone walls before falling with a clang to the partially cobbled streets.

Oh just fucking fantastic! Crossbows! I whistled and sped up, Shiro followed suit, sprinting easily beside me even as I suddenly turned right ducking into a concealed crevice between the stone works. It was covered by a part of one of the walls. It was unobvious to most mainly because people didn't expect it to be there. And I'd found out years ago, that what people don't expect to see, they usually don't.

I stayed motionless as did Shiro in our unseen niche. I watched through the gap as they passed it, completely and utterly oblivious of its presence and mine. I controlled my breathing in an effort not to give away our presence.

"Where'd he go?" One of them exclaimed, shouting and sounding thoroughly annoyed.

"Damn it he's a slippery bastard. Ain't anyone stolen from us before." Growled another and I smirked proud at my success at frustrating them and my triumph of doing the apparently impossible.

"Arg get goin back. We've lost im, ain't anything we can do." A third sighed ordering all seven back. I sighed relieved before waiting a few more minutes until I knew I was in the clear.

Stealthily and cautiously I crept out of the gap, searching for any signs of an ambush. When I was positive I was alone, I went fully out, Shiro following obediently. My heart beating wildly.

I looked at Shiro. He was honestly huge, standing over a metre tall with huge rippling muscles under shaggy white fur. His jaw was full of razor sharp teeth and had the strength to crush bone. He was an absolute demon when he decided not to listen to me and worse when he was in a fight. I smirked thankfully that I was his companion and not his enemy. I scratched behind his ears while digging through my pockets until I found a treat to give to him.

It was a piece of dried meat and as I stretched my arm to give it to him, I dropped it hissing. Shiro instantly gobbled it up oblivious to anything else. Quickly I placed my left hand on my right arm and then on the right side of my chest, where the pain was coming from. I growled removing it. I was bleeding and from what I gathered they were sword wounds. I must have gotten hit twice when I was dodging them to get out of the gemstone shop.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I started walking. How the hell didn't I notice? And to make things worse I had to get my take back tonight.

I walked forward and started feeling light-headed, I lurched backwards and hit the wall. I leaned on it sagging weakly. I slid down to the ground in an effort to stop the waves of dizziness.

I grit my teeth as I delicately as humanly possible I removed the cloth surrounding each of the wounds. I winced when I saw them, they were both deep and there was plenty of bleeding between the two. Damn it, I think I bit off a tad more than I could chew this time round.

Uncoordinated, I removed my shirt, snarling in my throat as I caused my upper arm agony as well as my chest wound. Determined I set about wrapping my arm in order to at least slow the bleeding. I couldn't wrap the chest wound but at least it bled less, being somewhat shallower than the cut on my arm.

"Damn! Shit! Fuck! Why did this happen? When did it happen? Why does it really matter?" I snarled to myself.

I moaned as my injuries throbbed worse and worse. I was still losing blood and I needed a healer desperately. Worse I couldn't move to get the help I so needed. I was too late in realising my injuries. The adrenaline had been pumping in my veins keeping me from recognising the pain for how bad it was and kept me going for this long. It was perhaps the main reason I didn't realise I was hurt or maybe I did but cast it off as minor and forgot about it!

I looked up my head lolling feebly to the side. I was now looking to my right, my lids getting heavier and heavier. The pain was still increasing even through the haze of impending loss of consciousness. From under my half closed eye lids, I saw a flicker of movement. I made myself open my eyes wide.

Fighting my body's pain and weakness, I struggled into a crouched position, gasping in agony. I swayed left and right, it took all my strength and focus to keep me from toppling over.

Alongside me, Shiro squatted down low, hackles up and baring his canines, he growled warningly. His fierce rumbles echoed throughout the dingy alley I'd found myself in. Slowly, Shiro shuffled between me and whoever was moving toward us.

"If you want help, I think it best you call of your… um dog." Called out a feminine voice. She stepped out cautiously into the light, she had a small and slender frame, black hair and… violet eyes that just shinned. Oh pretty!

In front of me, I felt Shiro shift his position, ever so slightly. "Hold Shiro." I ordered weakly. Surprisingly for once he actually listened. The girl took a step forward and Shiro snarled threateningly.

The girl raised her hands in a submissive gesture, clearly frightened. "Um, nice doggy, nice _big_ doggy." She murmured her throat beginning to constrict as she spoke. Her eyes were wide as she gazed at him. She filched back every time Shiro moved or made a sound.

To my surprise, I laughed at her. Here I was bleeding out in pain, dying slowly and I was laughing. I'm delirious! Her head jerked up as she heard my laughter and she glared at me, with all the fury she could muster. I had to admit she was rather intimidating or maybe that was because I'm currently delusional.

"Fine, be like that?" She snapped. "I just won't help you." She hissed angrily.

I stopped laughing caught off guard. "_What_?" I rasped shocked. No one ever helps any one here, especially me.

"What do mean what?" She retorted confused at me visible shock.

"I… ah, ah… um… mean… why help me?" I replied stuttering uncertainly. I gave her a good look discerning whether I could actually trust her or not.

Her brows came together as she frowned for a long moment before trusting herself to speak again. "Look you're in trouble and I can help. I'm going to get some friends, there just at the river. Make sure when I get back with them that your dog doesn't try mauling us." She demanded looking at me crossly waiting for an answer.

I bit my lip uncertain. There was no way she could know who I was, or what I have in my position. Then I said the one thing that was annoying me about what she'd said a few times. It was menial but it still bugged me. "He's not a dog!" I muttered, making myself look away as I slumped back to the ground, loosening the tautness of my body.

"Uh-huh then what is he? A cat?" She asked, sarcasm dripping off every word she uttered.

I snorted ignoring her _wittiness_. "He's a wolf…" I replied trailing off, I was about to insult her but stopped. She was just trying to help me, I shouldn't be so rude.

"Oh." She gasped awed and she turned sprinting away to what I hoped was the direction on help.

"Shiro stay. Don't hurt… her or her… friends. Got it?" I commanded gruffly but weakly, rolling my head to look at him. I shivered. I was getting cold, so cold.

He looked back at me and padded to me and growled in confirmation. He gently bit my leg and pulled so I laid flat on the ground. He then laid down on my unhurt side, giving me some of his warmth. He laid his head on my shoulder whining. I smiled weakly before my eyes closed and I fell unconscious. Darkness taking me.

**END of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I ran as fast as my short legs could carry me, which was pretty fast. I sprinted through stalls, alleys, streets and crowds. Dodging objects, ducking under tables or carts, leaping boxes. I needed to hurry or he would die.

He seemed weak, and there'd been a lot of blood. I didn't even know how he was still so alert. Renji, Hisagi and Kira weren't that far, they were only at the river. The boy, she had no idea of who he was, she hadn't even seen his face yet. All she knew is he needed help.

I leapt a fence which bordered the river and there they were, laughing. Hisagi spotted me and waved me over. I veered to them, slowing as I hit the water, splashing through it. I was panting when I reached them. I coughed struggling to get air into my lungs.

"Ruk, what's the matter?" Renji asked eyeing me concern strewn across his face.

"I need help." I wheezed. "Follow me." I barked taking a deep breath. Renji grabbed my shoulders as I began turning away. He bent down meeting my eyes on my shorter level.

"Ruk what's wrong?" He asked again just with somewhat different words.

"No time to explain. Follow." I ordered having regained enough breathe to speak. I turned and I seized his arm, lugging him along, the others following stunned.

I sped up, beginning to dodge, leap and duck to get past the many obstructions that lay in my way back to him. The boys raced after me taking it slightly slower, being less agile than me because of their larger frames.

Finally, the alley where he was came in sight and I raced into its mouth. He was lying on the ground, his white wolf laying on top of him. At last I slid to a stop as I neared his prone figure.

God! I hope I'm not too late. Hisagi reached me first soon followed by the other two. They stood and stared at him. "Rukia, who is he?" Kira asked politely not using my nickname.

"I don't know, but we've got to get him to Nel or he'll die." I replied unsure at first but my voice strengthening as I spoke. I began to rush to his side but slowed eyeing the wolf.

He raised his head looking at me, I swear he was sad. I believed it further when he whined raising himself off the boy's chest. He ducked his head smelling his master's face before licking him as if trying to tell him to wake up. I marvelled at it, the wolf seemed to be so trained. No not trained, his eyes told a different story. He was wild but just loyal to his master. I moved closer to the boy and the wolf… Shiro simply backed away after picking up some sort of bag in his mouth.

"Come on, stop staring." I growled. Instantly, Hisagi and Renji went on either side of him and hefted him up. They placed an arm of his on each of their shoulders.

His head sagged and as we moved into better light, I saw he had orange hair. So this was the Berry-chan Yachiru spoke of. Kira led the way making sure we'd meet no trouble.

They supported the unconscious Berry-chan, moving at a brisk pace, brisk enough that I had to jog just to keep up with them. His white wolf padded next to us, linen bag held in his jaws. Whatever it was it must have been important.

We traversed the silent paths to our home, to make the chance of encountering trouble less likely. Soon enough we were there. I took off running with Kira, us going ahead to warn Nel of her incoming patient. We burst through the door making most of the little ones squeal in fright.

"Ruk, Kira, what's with the rush." Hozu sniped jerkishly. I ignored him searching for Nel.

She strode in the room having heard the commotion. She took one look at us and knew something was wrong. "What happened?" She asked fearful for someone's safety.

I opened my mouth to speak but Kira took over, seeing I was still panting. "Ruk found someone injured, critically. Renji and Hisagi have him and they're nearly hear." He answered calmly for me.

Nel nodded and instantaneously began barking orders. Rangiku cleared the room of the children and helped Nel gather her healing supplies. Momo got Kira and I drinks and when Renji and Hisagi arrived dragging Berry-chan into the room, she fetched water for them too. Each of us drank thirstily.

Nel laid him down on some blankets. She tore off the boy's make shift bandage on his arm and worked on cleaning the wounds out. She quickly stitched both wounds closed in order to stop the bleeding. She made up a yellow green paste before gently but rapidly applying it to the freshly stitched gashes. On top of them she placed some clean cloth before steadily wrapping his arm.

After she completed bandaging his arm, she had Hisagi sit him up so she could strap his chest. Carefully she and Hisagi laid him back down again. She raised her hands above both wounds holding them there for a few moments. Finally she grabbed a blanket and covered him.

"Momo water." She requested kindly. Momo walked to him after retrieving some more water and sat next to Nel. Before Nel gave him any water, she pulled out a bottled and uncorked it. She put it under his nose, he stirred faintly but did not fully rouse. Satisfied, Nel tenderly raised him onto her knees and angled his head so he could drink, slowly Momo poured the water into his mouth. Nel only allowed him a little. After being positive he'd swallowed it, she rested his head comfortably on a pillow.

"Will he be okay?" I asked hoping for good news.

"I don't know. You got him to me late…" She stated quietly, she paused and I felt dread rise in the pit of my stomach. "But he's a fighter and the wound was relatively clean. Also he responded well to my remedy, he's no longer unconscious, simply sleeping. The question is whether he'll wake or fall back into unconsciousness. Only time will tell." She elucidated. My dread quelled a bit. I was reassured and I prayed he'd be okay.

I glanced around and saw his wolf friend, Shiro laying down in a corner watching keenly over him. Between his paws was the linen bag which he now protected and I doubted he'd let anyone get near it. I was curious as to what was inside it but quickly shrugged the thoughts away.

"Alright give him space. He ain't going to get better when he can't breathe freely." Nel ordered as she began ushering everyone out.

I followed the rest despite my objections to leaving, I wanted to stay. I kept walking until I gelt someone grasp my hand. "Ruk, you did good getting him here. He'd have definitely died otherwise." Nel said proudly pulling me into a hug. I smiled at her and hugged her tightly back.

"Stay here and watch over him. He'll need a familiar face should he wake up." She stated serenely as if she'd read my thoughts. She knew he was awake when I met him. She always knew and we didn't even have to say anything. I nodded and hugged her tighter, grateful for her and her understanding.

I made my way to the sleeping Berry-chan and sat at his side and watched over him as he slept. Shiro crawled to his other side and laid next to his uninjured side giving him extra warmth. Shiro laid his head near his friend's and licked gently. I smiled, that loyalty was something that would have taken years to build. Berry-chan would have had to earn it to have gotten it from a wolf.

**END of Rukia's POV**

* * *

So that's my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it all and that it's got you interested. I liked it anyway but I hope I haven't made them OCish. I know so of this chapter isn't really reasonible but hey it's fantasy so I can mess around with universal laws a bit.

Thanx for reading everyone I hope you enjoyed it.

Note: With Ichigo at the start of the story, his hair isn't spiky, it's more shappy and unkept. Keep that in mind when you picture it but don't worry he'll get his spiky hair when actually Rukia notices.

So please come back and review.


	3. Chapter 2: Berry Chan

Hey everyone, this is my second story for bleach and also my second story for fanfiction. It won't be perfect but I hope you like it anyway.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: 3538 in 7 and half pages. **

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story afterall.

Thanx to AvedlyTres and glon morski for reviewing last chapter.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

Sorry about the lack of updates but I was busy last week, moving rooms and it being the week before school started. So yeah had a lot to do but here it is.

* * *

Chapter 2: Berry-Chan

* * *

Ichigo stirred groggily. He slowly cracked his eyes open blinking to clear his vision. He stared at the roof that was unfamiliar to him and suddenly he felt confused.

"Where am I?" He muttered as he tried sitting. He quickly abandoned the attempt as it caused sharp pains up his right side. "Arg. What the hell happened?" He growled.

He heard a puppy whine from the side and turned his head to see but immediately turned it back as he was assaulted with cheerful licks. His attacker pursued and through the flopping red tongue, Ichigo realised who it was. He pushed Shiro off him, growling. "Why are you only like this when I'm hurt?" He exclaimed loudly.

"Nel he's awake." His head turned rapidly to where he'd heard from next to him, a girl call out. It was a voice he recognised but couldn't fully recall.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked concerned.

Ichigo's narrowed slightly. "Like a horse and cart ran over me" He snorted decisively.

"That well huh? Stupid question, I guess." She muttered light heartedly.

"Where am I?" Ichigo asked confused, glancing around his surroundings. He didn't recognise them at all.

"Welcome to my home." She announced kindly.

"Humble." Ichigo murmured sadly as he took a long and yearning look around.

"Maybe it is! If you don't like it, you can sleep outside." Rukia huffed angrily missing the look of desire as he observed his surroundings. She glared down on the boy she didn't know.

Ichigo cringed and put his hands up in defence. "I didn't mean to offend you. Honestly, it's humble, it feels like a home. And I'll take it rather than sleeping on the streets injured like I've been doing for the last three years." Ichigo replied slightly frazzled, his tone still solemn.

"Hmm, that how long you've been on the streets? Three years, you're pretty lucky." Rukia asked, she felt slightly jealous, he'd have known his parents for a while and had a better life than most for longer.

"No six but they were… split up and in different places." Ichigo mumbled uncomfortably back. Why was he telling her this?

"Split up? Different places?" Rukia questioned sceptically.

"Yeah, it's kinda complicated. Don't worry about it." He muttered quietly back. Rukia frowned at him unsure of what to say next but it seemed he did. "Umm, what happened?" He asked clueless before continuing on. "I mean how I am I here? How did I get hurt?" He ranted hopelessly confused. Trying to sit, Rukia quickly pushed him back down preventing him from hurting himself.

"Relax! Don't hurt yourself more than you already are, it won't do any good for anyone especially you. I don't know how you got hurt but I found you, close to the river. Don't you remember?" Rukia asked worried he may have lost his memory.

As she said the words, Ichigo's memory came flooding back but not without some mental prodding from himself first. "Yeah I remember." He stated darkly. Ichigo's eyes widened. The take, I'm dead without my take. "Fuck. Shiro the bag." Ichigo exclaimed.

Rukia looked alarmed but relaxed as she saw him calm down when Shiro pushed the bag into his hands. 'Seems very important.' Rukia noted mentally.

Rukia jumped when Renji and Hisagi came charging into the room, tipsy and dragging Kira. Who was trying as hard as possible to escape them. "Ah he's awake. The brave one who survived Kenpaci Zaraki's mortal wounds." Renji shouted joyfully.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at them. "These aren't from that psycho." Ichigo spat angrily.

"Then who'd they come from?" Kira asked sombrely.

"Seven other psychos." Ichigo growled, furious at himself for getting this hurt.

"Seems a lot of people don't like you." Remarked a young long haired strawberry blond. "Or do you just like causing trouble?" She added flirtingly, smiling cheekily.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'd rather avoid it." He snapped irritated. He was rarely in positions that put him on an odd footing. Nor was he around so many strange people with them realising he was actually there, he felt awkward and completely out of place.

"Why were they after you?" Nel asked her current charge, curiously as she paced into the room having heard the conversation from the kitchen.

Ichigo groaned. Why did they have to ask that? "Why does it concern you? I don't even know you." He retorted rudely back getting hostile almost instantly.

"How true. Where are our manners? That's Rukia, she is the one who found you and if it wasn't for her you'd be dead. Abarai Renji is the red head, Shuhei Hisagi is the one with 69 tattooed on his face and in between them is Izuru Kira. Those three helped Rukia get you here. And that's Matsumoto Rangiku." Nel explained pointing to Rangiku before resuming her little speech. "She thinks you're cute and that you have a great body." Nel finished easily and without even blinking.

Ichigo pushed the blush down that threatened to cover his face. "And you?" He growled.

"I'm Nelliel Oderschvank, the one who patched you up." She answered kindly walking up to him.

Ichigo looked away feeling terribly guilty. They had helped him and here he was acting like a jerk. "Thank you. I'm sorry for my behaviour Nelliel-san." He replied, his tone both apologetic and respective. Casually he realised Nel had not mentioned Rukia's family name and wondered why.

"You don't need to be so formal. Just call me Nel, everyone does." Nel stated dismissing the formality, noticing his unease and awkwardness. "Rangiku help our guest sit up. Rukia fetch some breakfast for him too." She ordered calmly before turning to the three boys. "You three scat and do your chores." She demanded her voice turning stern. They took one look at her and fled.

Rukia paced away but paused before entering the kitchen and looked back at the boy she only knew as Berry-chan. "What's your name? Or shall we continue to call you Berry-chan?" Rukia asked hopefully.

Ichigo winced and grimaced as Rangiku helped him sit up. His muscles were sore and stiff. He glanced back at Rukia when he was finally seated comfortably against the wall. He swallowed hating himself for what he was about to do. "Berry-chan's fine." He answered nonchalantly.

For a second she waited to see if he was joking, when he remained silent, Rukia frowned and nodded, respecting his answer she walked into the kitchen to fetch breakfast for him and her. Ichigo caught Rangiku's and Nel's confused looks at his answer. He didn't really care, just because they helped him didn't mean he had to trust them.

Nel continued to watch Berry-chan as she knew him, stunned at his refusal to disclose his name. He had trust issues she thought. She could force him to give her his name but that would be wrong. He would give it when he came to trust them, _if_ he came to trust them.

"Berry-chan. After you eat I'll redress your wounds, it'll hurt." She stopped as he interrupted.

"It's okay. I know the pains necessary for the healing process." Nel frowned, not liking the idea of one so young having been hurt like this before.

"Good. You had us worried there." Nel stated peacefully as Rukia came in and handed him his food. Ichigo looked up confused as he began eating hungrily. Idly he thought. 'When was the last time I ate? How long _was _I out?'

Ichigo paused in eating. "Did anyone feed Shiro?" He asked concerned wondering how they'd managed his wolf friend and grimaced at the thought.

"Toshiro did. He's quite good with animals. He fed him while you were asleep for those four days. We were worried that you weren't going to wake up and the odds were certainly stacked against you." Nel informed dutifully. Ichigo said nothing just concentrated on eating. "You have the soul of a warrior. You don't lie down easily." She remarked appraisingly.

Ichigo put his half eaten breakfast down and pushed it away, no longer feeling that hungry. His food now tasted bitter in his mouth and his heart ached at the sound of those words. His father had said them to him before his death when he was three. So had his mother, three years after his father's death, just before she died. Alithra had uttered them too, three years ago just before she disappeared. They haunted him. He was a fighter, destined to fight _alone_.

"Berry-chan, what's the matter?" Rangiku asked concerned. "You should eat." She advised gently.

Ichigo simply stared at his lap and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I've lost my appetite. Please excuse me and pass the food onto someone who is still hungry." He replied emotionlessly, his eyes remained riveted on his lap. Rukia watched him carefully as Nel took the food away. Something they'd said had upset him. The words Rukia had seen the change at were Nel's but they were a compliment. Why would they upset him? Nel returned and redressed his wounds and much to Rukia's amazement he made barely a sound. After Nel had finished, she left, Rangiku following soon after.

Rukia shuffled closer to him laying a hand reassuringly on his shoulder but he shrugged it away. Rukia frowned disappointed, she wouldn't be able to help him if he constantly refused to allow any gap in that tightly knit defence for her to slip through.

"Berry-chan when Nel said you had a soul of a warrior, it upset you. Why?" She prodded for the answer. Ichigo remained silent, still brooding. "Berry-chan, why…?" Rukia pushed only to have Ichigo cut across her.

"Why does it matter to you?" He snapped not denying her allegations. He tore his eyes from his lap to look at Rukia with a reproachful glare.

Rukia scuttled back as he glowered at her, she glanced away gathering her courage before looking back at him. "Because here, we make a place for those who have been abandoned. We always have room and we share what we can even if we have too little left for ourselves afterwards. Berry-chan _you _are welcome here." Rukia finished compassionately.

"Maybe I am but it does not mean my place is here. I don't do well as a team player and I've survived well enough on my own." He retorted dismissing Rukia's compassion coldly.

"Yeah, real well, I can absolutely see that." Rukia counted sarcastically but soon dropped the tone before resuming. "What happens when you're alone and you get injured like this? What happens then? How will you save yourself?" Rukia yelled not bothering to contain her temper with this nitwit of a fool.

For a moment Ichigo said nothing but then sighed before scowling deeper at her. "I don't. I'll die alone with no one to mourn me. And the world is all the better for it." He retorted. His voice icy and Rukia noted deep under it lonely and hurt.

"You're a thick headed idiot. You don't need to be alone." Rukia murmured trying again.

"Yeah I do. I'm nothing but trouble for those around me." He answered back tone unchanging. Rukia sighed sadly before standing and heading to the door.

Before she reached it she spun and said one final sentence. "Maybe while you heal, you'll change you're mind." With it she left Ichigo alone.

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. "I highly doubt that." He muttered to Shiro, who simply snapped at Ichigo's nearest hand. Ichigo yanked it back in time prior to Shiro clamping down on it and cursed. "Damn Wolf."

* * *

Toshiro grumbled as his little pink haired demon friend, Yachiru dragged him into the main part of the house for their weekly get together. It was twilight the sun just setting below the horizon, giving the strange half light before night.

As Toshiro entered, he scanned the room frowning at all the excessive noise coming from everyone's chatter. Immediately he felt Yachiru yank him along in another direction. Toshiro instantly saw their destination, it was the orange haired boy… Berry-chan. The one that Yachiru had been dying to meet. The one whose wolf he'd been taking care of while he couldn't. And of course Toshiro got dragged along because Yachiru thought Berry-chan should meet the person who took care of his wolf. Many had found it amusing when they'd heard about the wolf and his name. Now, not only were they calling him Shiro but wolfy too. _The Bastards!_

They wove through the milling crowd, Toshiro noted Berry-chan's condition now that he was awake. He sat propped leaning against the wall eyes shut. He looked haggard and exhausted as well as stiff but regardless of this, Toshiro could tell he was acutely aware and tense.

The moment Yachiru reached him she yelled, "Berry-chan" very loudly and jumped hugging him. Toshiro heard the hiss of pain and the curse he muttered under his breath.

"Yachiru, get off him. He's still hurt," Toshiro scolded, pulling her off him. Ichigo looked up at the white haired boy who assisted him and watched as Yachiru complained and whined. Eventually Yachiru calmed down and sat in front, arms folded and very cross.

"Sorry about Yachiru. She's excited that one of Ken-chan's _friends _is here. Anyway I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro." He spoke calmly with a trace of sympathy. He held his hand out and Ichigo shook it awkwardly with his left for some odd reason.

Toshiro sat next to him, and Shiro greeted him licking his face not stopping until Toshiro starched his ears. He glanced at Ichigo who had returned to his previous position, shutting his eyes, highly annoyed. Toshiro noticed that his injured arm was now slung against his chest and winced. 'Yachiru's hug must have hurt.' He thought. 'Seems he doesn't want much attention, else he'd have made a fuss.' For that Toshiro felt a degree of respect for him.

"Thanks, for helping me with Yachiru and taking care of Shiro. Sorry if it caused you trouble." He muttered eyes still closed. "No problem." The white haired boy answered, wondering who had told him it was he who took care of Shiro.

Not bothering to try get an answer, Toshiro sat there and watched as the older ones passed around memories, folk tales and grand legends. Toshiro in light of his usually grumpy demeanour, laughed with group, enjoying the tales both new and old to him.

Soon they stopped as a young boy with curly brown hair spoke inquiringly, asking a question. "Nel what's your favourite and lest favourite number? Please say why." It was such a childish question but they went with it, it was menial but it took their minds off the hardships of Rukongai.

"Um, I like number 3 because I was born on the third." Nel answered pausing for a moment to think. "And I don't like 5, it's unlucky for me." She continued smiling brightly.

And so they went around the room, saying their differing numbers with varying reasons, Toshiro answered and the question continued to be passed around. Yachiru soon saw Berry-chan hadn't answered and yelled just before they stopped and said goodnight.

"Berry-chan what's your favourite number?"

Ichigo blinked rapidly and started nervously as he became aware of everyone watching him. "4. Everything good happened around the number four in my life. It's lucky for me." He answered truthfully without great detail. Instantly chatters began as they all talked about the strange newcomer's answer.

"And lest?" Renji asked.

"Ah… 3. Bad things happen when threes involved… for me anyway." He responded, scratching the bandages on his slung arm absently. He suddenly felt even more uncomfortable and self conscious.

"Why? There has to be a better answer." Hozu pushed.

"It just does." Ichigo growled annoyed at being prodded again.

Hozu went to speak again but Kira interceded. "Hozu enough, leave it alone." He warned seeing Berry-chan's distress and frustration.

"No! Why should I? We healed him and gave him shelter. He eats our food and we know nothing about him. And you're concerned about offending the poor _princess_ again today. Come on **_Berry-chan_** or are you a coward?" Hozu insulted harshly and arrogantly.

"You really want to know why?" Ichigo asked rhetorically as well as darkly. Toshiro glanced at him alarmed at the sudden hostility. Hozu simply sneered and nodded superiorly.

"Fine. Hell, I'll even give reasons on why I like fours too." Ichigo exclaimed angrily. "When I was _three_ my father died. When I'd just turned _four_ my two sisters were born. _Three_ years after the death of my father, my mother was raped and murdered. My sisters taken by slavers. For _three_ years I was alone, forced to survive on my own. Until she…" Ichigo paused trailing off from his sarcastic rant as a knot of pain began forming in his gut at all his memories.

In spite of it he continued his voice gaining strength as he spoke. "She took me in for _four _years and I had a home again. But the _three_ years ago she disappeared and I was abandoned on the streets of Rukongai, alone, **again**_. Three_ is a cursed number for me as it follows me like a plague." Ichigo snapped, his amber eyes burning as he glared at Hozu, who shrunk back under his harsh and unwavering gaze.

The room was silent as they stared at Berry-chan and understanding dawned upon Rukia. He feared be abandoned again, feared getting attached and then having it ripped out from under him.

Hisagi cleared his throat. "How'd your father die?" He asked tentatively.

"None of your damn business. Here's a piece of advice stay out of people's business when you don't belong there." He snarled shooting them all a dirty look.

"Okay, everyone off to bed. No complaints and now." Nel ordered, beginning to usher everyone away from Ichigo before things got worse. She gave Rukia a meaningful look and Rukia simply nodded in understanding.

Ichigo watched as everyone left, the white haired boy Toshiro remained stationary beside him much to Ichigo's despair. "Sorry about Hozu. He can be an ass at the best of times. He should leave you be now." He muttered apologetically before standing. "Anyway night."

"Yeah night." Ichigo replied steeling his voice to be as inoffensive as possible. Toshiro grinned and strode away.

"Well Mr Grouch made a friend." Rukia taunted him, tone sarcastic.

Ichigo rolled his eyes frustrated. "What do you want?" He snarled angrily.

"Look it seems you've had a hard life, big deal. We've all had it hard. No need to throw a tantrum about it." She reprimanded unsympathetically as she gestured around to their home.

Ichigo clenched his hand gritting his teeth in an effort to regain composure. "I wouldn't have had, if you all hadn't poked and prodded so _damn_ much. My life is my business and I prefer to keep it like that. Jeez if you think this is hard then I dare you to try mine." He responded through clenched teeth.

"No Berry-chan this is just where we ended up. A few of us here had parents who were murdered. Others' parents died due to disease or starvation. Others were simply thrown out on the streets." Rukia countered patiently.

"Did they see it happen? Cause I did. Did they have people leave them without knowing what happened to them? Cause I did." He snapped. "Rukia I've had two parents taken away from me. And _her_, who just left. Plus my sisters. Anyone I ever call family were stolen or murdered or just left. I avoid people and make sure I'm not seen because I don't know how to deal with them. I expect the worst from them." Ichigo explained his voice hard and empty not even knowing why he was doing it.

"Not seen? Yachiru saw you." Rukia pointed out.

"Aye, the first time one of you have actually seen me in seven years, Rukia. Three of those years I have been on the streets by myself. I told you that. I've seen all of you running around. I can tell when you're raiding or scavenging or just mucking about. All the while you never knew of my existence. So quit selling me short because the first time you met me I was hurt." Ichigo replied coldly and she felt a chill descend down her spine.

He'd been in Rukongai seven years and none of them knew him. Rukia felt guild build up and she simply walked away from Ichigo. He smirked not at all surprised.

He forced himself to his feet when he heard her footsteps disappear, groaning he shuffled stiffly to where there was some dusty parchment and a beat up quill in an ink bottle.

There he began to write a simply letter. When he had finished it, he walked back to his temporary bed, grabbing his share of jewels, he placed it where he's slept on the pillow. Then he folded the letter laying it on top. He covered the bed with a blanket hiding his gift.

And he left, Shiro behind him. This wasn't his place and it was long since due that he should leave.

* * *

There's the second chapter a bit short for my liking not even 4000 words. Hmm oh well.

Thanx for reading everyone I hope you enjoyed it.

So please come back and review.


	4. Chapter 3: Fate Just Loves Me

Hey everyone, this is my second story for bleach and also my second story for fanfiction. It won't be perfect but I hope you like it anyway.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: 3537 in 6 and half pages. **

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story afterall.

Thanx to Kvothe Arliden and glon morski for reviewing last chapter.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

Sorry about the lack of updates but I was busy again, school and stuff.

* * *

Chapter 3: Fate Just Loves Me

* * *

Rukia's POV

I awoke early the next morning. The sun had not even breached the horizon yet. Something felt wrong and yet the others still slept. I got out of bed and headed to the main room, where Berry-Chan slept. Careful not to wake anyone, I paced in and saw the bed made up and not a sign of him. I sprinted back to my shared room and tore the door open. Nel shot up, startled at the sudden awakening. "The stupid idiot's gone." I cried still disbelieving that he'd left _and_ while hurt that badly. He had a damn death wish!

I sped away back to where he slept, Nel chasing me. I slid on my knees stopping near his pillow. I noticed a slight bulge under the covers on the pillow and I tore them off. On it was a large bunch of precious stones probably worth more than all the currency that has ever passed through this house. On top of the pile lay a folded letter. Shaking, I picked it up, wondering why this was all here.

I opened it revealing some writing scrawled across the page, rushed and messy but readable and in its own way smooth and elegant.

_By the time you read this letter, I will be long gone and you will not find me again._

_I'm sorry if this causes pain for you, even though I'd not understand why._

_For I am nothing but a stranger to you and shall remain so._

_I can't stay with you, I do not belong among you._

_I'm an outsider, an outcast and always will be._

_For someone like me it is far easier to be alone and less complicated._

_Know you have my gratitude for saving my life, for sharing with me what little you have to offer._

_And so I leave you my part of the take, the very reason I was injured for._

_I would give more but I can't give what does not belong to me._

_Thank you and Goodbye._

_Berry-Chan!_

The damn bastard was so bloody stubborn, he couldn't even give his real name. He was so damn frustrating and pigheaded. He just had to leave, just had to push away a chance to belong. He was wrong, he had a place here he just didn't see it.

"Ruk, what does it say?" Nel asked anxiously.

"He says goodbye and thank you. The jewels, he left them as a reward for helping him. That they're the reason he got hurt. The damn fool." I answered both sadly and bitterly.

Slowly, I stood and handed Nel the letter and trudged back depressed to our room. I wondered whether Berry-Chan's words would really ring true. No! I decided. I_ would_ find him again, he would not die alone. I dressed but took my time before sneaking out of the room, and stealthily crossing the dimly lit main room, trying not to get Nel's attention. I reached the door and I thought I was home but Nel stopped me. Damn it she'd noticed. How does she _do_ that?

I groaned. "Nel, I have to find him." I whined.

"I know the boys are already getting ready, just let me get Rangiku." She replied simply, she headed back up the hallway to the room and I followed. She paced to Ran's side and shook her gently. She awoke fairly easily, surprisingly. They traded a few murmured words, then Ran nodded and changed herself. We walked down to the main room and there were the boys ready and waiting for us. To my surprise Toshiro was there as well and so was a sleepy Yachiru. I smiled warmly. We always stuck together and I was glad for it.

"So? Where do we start?" Renji asked handing Rangiku Berry-Chan's letter.

She scanned it quickly and absently answered Renji. "The rogue council."

"What? How can you know that?" Kira asked stunned and awed both at the prospect and Ran's confidence and the rapidness she'd come to that conclusion. And he wasn't the only one.

"This." She responded and simply pointed to the line where it said '_And so I leave you my part of the take'. _I looked up confused and she sighed. "He said _my_ part of the take, not a part of my take. He's working for someone, obviously rogue since he stole it. And all underhanded business is done at the Rogue's council court, so we go there." She explained rationally.

"Fuck! What the hell is Berry-Chan into?" Renji asked cursing. Ran shrugged and rolled her eyes before walking out of the room. We stood there motionless before we followed her out. We entered the sun's morning rays heading to our destination.

We paced through the waking city toward the crooked centre of town. People were waking all around us and as they came out into the streets we hid. We stayed to the shadows as much as humanly possible.

Soon the sun was well above the horizon and we continued to move silently without anyone's notice. An hour later, we finally arrived at the great hall of the rogues. People milled around and we joined the crowd, waiting to gain entrance.

This was where the criminal factions talked, made alliances and outlined rules and territories. See Rukongai, the more dishevelled part anyway which was most of the town, was run by the crooked, the nobles had limited power in the lower districts at best. Our section was under Zaraki Kenpaci. He was a fight loving barbarian but his opponents had to be worthy. He found it useless to fight the weak. However, he expected us to survive on our own. He did not protect us but neither did he demand tax for something he didn't do or for our right to thieve on his turf. With that we were content, it was easier to excel and lead a better life under him.

The council was designed to keep peace between them and for the most part it worked.

After half an hour of waiting in the queue, we finally made it to the entrance. The mercenary guards stopped us, asking what our business was. All Rangiku had to do was flirt a bit, show her cleavage a tad and batt her eyelids and we were in with no problem and without having to say our intentions. The poor bastards were head over heels for her in seconds, they didn't know what hit them.

Instantly someone was waving us toward us. I glanced and saw startling teal hair. Ran smiled warmly and head to the teal haired man, leading us to him. The moment we reached him, Ran and he embraced like old friends.

"Grimmjow! How are you?." Rangiku exclaimed cheerfully to her seemingly old friend.

"I'm good, whatta bout you?" He asked, smiling wickedly as he spoke.

"Good, all of us are though Nel misses you... a lot." Rangiku answered smirking devilishly as she mentioned Nel.

"Aye does she? Good, cause I do too. But why are ya here? The council has not been graced with yar presence fer years Ran. Not since ya were younger and even then yar visits were rare." Grimmjow asked curiously.

"I'm looking for someone, a boy." She answered easily, hinting at a need for help.

"Oh a boy! He must be handsome to make ya chase him. It seems all the fine bachelors and _non_ bachelors should despair at yar fall from the ranks of singles." Grimmjow teased, his tone coloured with dramatic dejection, but his eyes were glinting with mischief.

"Oh he is exceptionally good looking but the men need not despair just yet, as it's not like that. He's a friend." Rangiku counted flattered at the compliment within the tease.

"Ah lucky men then. So what's his name? Maybe I can help." Grimmjow offered helpfully, my hopes rose.

"No name, we just call him Berry-chan. He has amber eyes and his hair's orange. A white wolf is usually at his side." Ran answered her tone apologetic. "Do you know him?"

"Aye. Dangerous young tyke he is. Luke contracted him into stealin a few valuables. Kid would get a fifth of whatever he managed to get his hands on. Which I bet ya, will be substantial." Grimmjow informed truthfully. I felt my heart thump at his words. And I was right... he was dangerous.

"How'd Luke get him?" Renji questioned gruffly, meeting eyes with Grimmjow's teal eyes.

"Mere chance. One on his men spotted him escape a group of pursuers and offered him a job. He said yes. He didn't have much choice, seems he'd managed to steal somethin frem Luke and well... Luke wasn't happy. He made the deal, one job and one job only." Grimmjow replied dubiously. I tried keeping my face calm but I don't know if I succeeded. He _stole_ from _Luke._ He wasn't just dangerous, he was downright suicidal.

A din arose as Grimmjow spoke and low and behold, there stood Berry-Chan, fists clenched and glaring at a man, I knew to be Luke. Always the centre of trouble. "What cha know, e did it!" The tavern keeper exclaimed from behind us, in surprise.

"Well done, boy! More than required even without your part. I think it might be good if you stayed on." Luke implored obviously impressed. He was a handsome man, blond haired with green eyes. He was leanly muscled and the kind of lean that one tied with thieves all the time. He seemed to be educated from the way he spoke.

"No thanks, I'll pass." He replied turning away, only for his way out to be blocked.

"See boy, you don't get to choose. Work with me or well say goodbye." Luke stated offering an ultimatum.

"I said no." Berry-Chan huffed, looking like he was getting thoroughly annoyed. Rangiku pulled us away and led us to the entrance. We followed and soon stopped there watching the spectacle from a closer vantage point.

I turned my head to see through the crowd in time to see Berry-Chan dodge Luke's men, who attempted to restrain him. He moved unlike anything I'd ever seen before despite his injuries. He managed to break away from his attackers. Sprinting through the crowd, he weaved and ran, passing us as he exited. And of course Shiro was at his heels.

Automatically, we followed and came in time to see two mercenaries attack him. One held a long dagger, one side was edged with razor sharp teeth, the other a clean seamless but none the less sharp edge. The second mercenary had a short sword which by comparison to the dagger was rather unremarkable.

The dagger wielding mercenary reached him first. He slashed and I could see he was skilled, my heart rose into my throat in worry. Berry-Chan was unfazed and caught his wrist, snapping it, he snatched the dagger from his limp hand. In a fluid movement he drove it up through his jaw. Without slowing, he ripped it back out, blood spurting wildly, and spun slitting the throat of the second mercenary.

He dashed away again, he turned a corner and had disappeared by the time we reached alley. We'd only been thirty seconds behind him, yet he was gone and so was Shiro. All there was a dead end. When Luke's men arrived, we slunk back not wanting to incur their wrath. They searched the area thoroughly from what I could see but came up with nothing.

We backed further away from the dead end and I chanced a look up, following my instincts. I thought, funny how seldom people look up, because there he was standing on the roof. Looking grim, as he stared down. His face was splattered with the blood of men, he'd killed so callously. He turned and sprinted away, running across the rooftops and leaping the gaps between them.

A flash of white in the shadows caught my eye. Shiro stood there getting impatient, wanting to follow his master. But he seemed to be aware that moving now, would give him and in turn his master, away. So he waited.

"How the hell did he get onto the rooftop injured?" I asked loudly in confusion when Luke's men had left.

"He would have scaled the wall, using what gaps he could find." Grimmjow replied from behind, causing our little group to jump in surprise. None of us knew he was there.

"He was injured. It would be extremely painful for him to climb not to mention impossible because of it." Toshiro counted disbelievingly.

"Aye, I know. Trust me, I know. If I were you I'd leave him alone." Grimmjow his eyes and voice hard and deadly serious.

"No... we're going to find him." Rangiku disagreed, dismissing Grimmjow's words.

"No! Ran leave him be. He's dangerous and he hates being forced into things or being crowded. Stay _away_ from him. Now I'm taking you home and the lot of you are going to pack and leave that house." Grimmjow ordered demandingly. I stopped myself from snapping at him, knowing that'd be rude.

"We can't just leave home." Yachiru whined. "We got no other place to go."

"Sure you do. Don't you Rangiku? The old fortress is abandoned and no one but me, you and Nel know where its and it's still on Zaraki's land." Grimmjow informed smirking.

"That'd be great except it's been locked since _they_ left." She argued raising her brows in scepticism.

"No, was. It's been reopened." Ran broke into a smile and nodded. A silent message, passing in between them.

As they headed off, I saw Shiro start padding away keeping to the shadows. I followed him. I'd find the others later, for now I was going to find Berry-Chan.

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo's POV**

I growled as I sprinted and leapt across the rooftops. Rukia had seen me. How she'd known I was up there was a mystery. I cursed as I slipped because of my distraction. I bit my lip as one of the tiles dislodged and fell to the ground with a clash! Why do I _always _get distracted on rooves with shingles? I mean come on, there weren't even that many in this area! I steadied myself on the thick yet rotting support beam. Running on that, so I wouldn't risk freeing any more tiles.

I jumped another gap to a thatched roof. I hissed as I landed, causing pain to my chest would. I stayed on the thin beam careful not to become unfocused again. And I ran, as fast as possible for me in this state. I reached the roof's end and jumped not realising the separating gap was larger than the others had been. I just managed to catch the edge and hung. However, with my arm and chest injury, I caused myself a great deal of pain and found that I had no strength whatsoever to pull myself up. Slowly, my fingers slipped and my arm became more agonising and eventually I dropped.

I the clothes lines that hung between buildings and were full of clothes slowed my fall but I still landed hard on the partially cobbled street below. I hit the ground landing on my feet sooner than I thought I would. The impact jarred my ankles and knee joints, badly. I stumbled forward falling face first.

I didn't get up. I couldn't, I didn't have enough strength. I laid there content to regain some energy through not moving. Soon, I heard the padding of paws that could only be Shiro. I brought my fingers to my mouth and whistled sharply.

Shiro came to me at a sprint and it he slowed early taking a few metres to stop and even then he passed me. He had to pad back to me. He licked my face worriedly. So innocent when I'm injured but when I'm fine, I swear he's a demon from hell.

Gingerly, I raised myself into sitting position against the mudstone wall. I groaned as the pains of my body assailed my body again. I let my head fall into my hands, breathing hard. I think I left a tad early. I chuckled at the thought, at least, I'm alone again. I raised my head as I heard soft footfalls move closer to me.

Soon, Rukia emerged into the deserted side street. She smiled brightly as she saw me and I swore. "Damn it. Why the fuck, are you here?"

"I'm here to fucking help you." She retorted harshly back. I paused looking at her shocked. She _swore_, I'd never heard her swear before. She began laughing at me, most likely at the shock strewn across my face so blatantly. "Don't be so stunned. I did grow up in Rukongai." She stated still chuckling.

I snapped out of it and scowled at her. "Good for you. Tell someone who cares." I announced with fake cheer. Rukia pouted angrily at me and my comment. Shakily I forced myself to stand. Rukia took a few steps toward me, reprimanding me for standing but I wasn't paying attention. My senses were focused down the street as I heard voices. Beside me I realised she'd gone silent, she'd heard them too.

"Come on! I swear I saw a girl alone. She went down here. Hurry up!" They were after Rukia. I growled, suddenly feeling protective. I hated men like them. Who'd take advantage of a loan female.

I backed up to the dead end pulling her with me. She fought me as I did but I ignored her struggling. I reached the stone wall and kicked a brick in which I knew to be a lever. Lucky I was in an area I knew. A stone door slid open and I pulled her inside, Shiro following. I turned and kicked the counter lever closing it again. The tunnel was room like, old and dully lit, soon it thinned becoming an actual tunnel. Few knew of them these days, and for the most part they remained untouched.

As the door shut I heard their voices again, far clearer than before. "See, ain't no girl, fool. Ya dragged me on a wild goose chase." Said a second gruff voice, who sounded thoroughly annoyed.

"I saw her. She was a pretty little thing. Runs with that red head... Abarai, somethin." The first speaker argued.

I clamped Rukia's mouth shut with my hand just as she was about to gasp in shock. However, it didn't go entirely to plan. When I covered her half open mouth, she bit down on my hand. I clenched my jaw, to prevent any sound or angry retort from coming out. Finally, when I heard them walk away, I let her go, shoving her away whilst prying my hand out of her mouth. "God damn it! Did you have to bite so hard? Actually, did really need to bite at all?" I growled furiously as I examined the indentations she left on my hand. Not to mention the blood she'd managed to draw.

"You surprised me!" She countered. I rolled my eyes at her stupid answer. "Look sorry and thank you. I didn't even know this was here." She apologised looking around curiously.

"Not many people do." I muttered back, heading further down the tunnel. Now not only did I have Shiro beside me but Rukia too. Oh fun. As if I needed two biters. I tried ignoring her and the resurfacing pain as I walked but it was difficult. And soon I found myself limping from my still jarred ankles, clutching my arm close to my body.

I failed miserably at ignoring her too, getting annoyed, I finally got fed up with her following me and looking at me with concern. I stopped and scowled darkly. "What the hell do you want?" I snapped frustrated.

"To get out of this tunnel a different way to the one I came in. Since I don't know them, I figure I should stay with you." She answered sweetly. I snarled deeply, she just smiled girlishly.

I whirled and walked at a brisk pace unheedingly of my soreness, heading to the closest exit. Opening it, I walked out and she followed.

"See we're out. Now leave me alone."

"No." She answered simply. Curse her damn stubbornness and curiosity.

I groaned, part in annoyance, part in agony. It was hopeless. I was so damn frustrated and angry at not being left alone, mixed with apprehension and a whole lot of other things I'd rather not admit. Plus the pain just made my patience all the more thinner. "For God's sake. I don't want to be bothered by some stupid runt of a girl, whose mother was probably a _whore_." I snapped aggravated. I didn't really mean what I'd said but I did really want her to leave me alone.

Her eyes alit with rage and her hand instantly came flying across to hit my face. The moment the slap made contact. I blanked, the whole world suddenly went dark. And when I opened my eyes, I was shocked not ready for where I'd wake up at. Oh, how fate really loved me. What a bloody bitch.

* * *

Third chapter finally up, again short, hopefull next one will be longer.

Thanx for reading everyone I hope you enjoyed it.

So please come back and review.


	5. Chapter 4: Glimpse of the Past

Hey everyone, this is my second story for bleach and also my second story for fanfiction. It won't be perfect but I hope you like it anyway.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: 5996 in 12 pages. **

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story afterall.

Thanx to Cinder, winter night, M.P.W6795 and glon morski for reviewing last chapter.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

**Really Important Notice: (Ignore if you read Cataclysm): **Okay I want to say that I'm really, really sorry about the lack of updates but I have a really good reason for it. About 16 weeks go I hyperextended my knee playing netball and I tore the cartilage. On April 6th I had surgery and they scraped a lot of the cartilage. Oh and I also hurt my ankle too when I did my knee but it hasn't healed. They think that I've got hypersensitivity, which is causing the extreme tenderness and pain. So I've missed a lot of school. So I've struggling to do what I can homework wise and I've been in agony. Also I've been really depressed and I lost any inspiration to write. So yeah my life has been sucking really bad at the moment, so do bear with me please. I'm getting back into my writing and I hope it'll stay that way.

Sorry for any mistakes, but I think you all can understand why there might be an excess of mistakes..

On with the story and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Glimpse of the Past

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I cracked my eyes open, only for them to open upon a frozen lake. Startled, I jerked up and immediately scanned my surroundings, the lake was bordered by gigantic trees, some were leafless others had thin fine, needle like leaves. It was a mismatched forest covered by pristine white snow. _And_ that was just what lay in front of me. Behind me were a series of mountains, all covered in ice and snow. They were majestically breathtaking and something I'd only ever really dreamed of going to. This place was a winter wonderland and I realised that I _definitely _had to be dreaming. I'd seen this place before when I'd closed my eyes and fell into a deep peaceful sleep. I loved it and it forever amazed me.

"Oh Fuck!" I heard someone behind me swear. I whirled to see Berry-chan sitting up, snow sticking to his back. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Why are you in my dream?" I asked nervously.

"Dream? It's not a dream." He muttered amazed. "Damn it! Why'd you have to go and slap me at that point in time!" He growled darkly, rubbing his cheek which even in this dream world had a bright red slap mark.

I snarled lowly as I remembered slapping him and _why! _"Well you damn well deserved it! My mother was not a whore! I don't even know who she was!" I exclaimed enraged stomping toward him through the cold snow.

"I didn't mean it. You were supposed to walk away in a huff and not _slap._ Now look what's happened." He argued scowling deeper as he glowered at me. I returned his with my own. The prick didn't even feel guilty _and_ he had the balls to blame me for this.

"So it's my fault that we're stuck in my dream." I yelled at him not at all ashamed that I saw this place in my dreams.

"I told you it's _**not**_a dream but you've got the basic idea, I guess." He retorted angrily before abruptly trailing off and losing the anger in his tone. I was about to ask what the hell he was talking about he spoke, well growled first. "And yes, it is your damn fault we're here, midget." He snapped sarcastically. I snarled at him, wishing my glare could burn holes into him.

"Oh my fault and apparently _not_ a dream, then what..." I stopped unexpectedly as I realised what he actually meant. I recalled the legends. Oh God! "Not a dream, inner world. _My inner world!_ You... You...You're..." I began to stutter, I licked my lips swallowing nervously as I pursued. "You're a... a mind walker. My God it all makes sense. The strength, the versatility and the speed... All of it." I accused him, both shocked and very afraid.

His face softened and he shut his eyes tightly, before turning his face away. "It's why I stay alone." He mumbled showing rare uncertainty.

"Well get out." I shouted, suddenly feeling violated. "Get out, get out..."

"I can't." He roared, glaring at me furiously. "Damn it, I don't know how. If I did, I'd already be gone, you foolish dwarf." He hissed, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"I... but... ah, you've done this before... haven't you?" I asked frightened by his sudden mood changes.

He let his shoulders drop and he cast his eyes away from me, biting his lip. "Just the once. But I was with another mind walker, she helped me get out. I don't think I could get out without hurting you. I'm not ready to try." He replied vulnerably before dropping to the snow covered ground, legs crossed leaning forward.

"Well, what good are you." I asked rhetorically, my tone bitter and harsh. He remained silent.

"Not much." I snorted decisively at my own comment. I glared at him, as he sat slumped and defeated, it was quite pathetic really. I turned and stalked away but froze as a glimmer caught my eye. It was a tear near the forest. "What is that?" I asked stumped and thoroughly concerned that something was wrong with my mind.

I glanced back at Berry-chan, his eyes were alit with excitement and curiosity as he stared at the crack. He stood and walked to it, passing me indifferently. I followed a step behind, eyeing him carefully. When we reached it, he placed a hand over it and it brightened. I grabbed his arm and yanked him away from it. He hissed and looked down at me glaring. I didn't care, he was not messing with mind.

"Arm damn it. I may not be in my own body but it still hurts." He growled warningly and I let him go a little too quickly.

"Sorry, but what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked angrily.

He rolled his eyes uncaringly. "I'm checking what _it_ is. Like _you_ asked and by the way it's a subconscious memory." He replied answering both of my questions.

"Subconscious memory?" I asked confused.

"It's a memory you can't consciously recall. You've either repressed it or forgotten it." He responded patiently. "Wanna see it?" He asked cheekily as he smirked.

"We can do that?" I questioned surprised, my eyebrows rising almost instantaneously.

"Yep. Come one." He stated impatiently.

"You just wanna see it, don't you?" I accused and he simply grinned, his eyes gaining an impish glint. "How do you know it's not repressed because it's traumatic?" I quizzed sceptically, though I did it mainly to annoy him. God knows he deserves it.

Berry-chan raised his hand once again to the shimmering slit, before he answered. "It's not repressed and it is definitely not traumatic."

"But how do you know?" I reiterated again, this time I did it slowly in order to patronise him. He bit his lip uncertainly, seemingly thinking it over on how to best explain it. He sighed and before I could say anything, he tenderly wrapped his hand around my wrist. I gulped as I felt his warmth, unintentionally swallowing any objection I had to his closeness. He raised my hand to the glimmer, and gently he changed the position of his hand, covering my small petite hand with his much larger one.

His other hand moved to the small of my back, a strangely desirably presence but despite that I went to object but before I could, I was assaulted with this unknown feeling. It came up from the memory through my hand and flushed through my entire body. It felt faded and old but very peaceful and joyous.

"See, do you feel it?" He whispered in my ear. His warm breath brushing my neck. It was then I realised how close he really was. He stood facing me on my left side. His left hand raised as it covered mine and his right on the small of my back. I nodded absently to his question, distracted by his closeness.

"If the memory were repressed it feel like how you feel when you're rejected. If it were distressing, there would be pain or fear or hatred or all of them. But this, this is not any of those. It's faded, there but just not clear, simply forgotten with time. This memory is old, one of your first. It was a happy one, a serene one. The blissful world of an infant's ignorance. This is the memory's essence." He murmured quietly into my ear and then he pulled away, taking his warmth and the wonderful feeling the memory provided with him.

I stood staring confused at my still raised hand. "Why can't I feel it anymore?" I asked confounded.

"You felt the essence through me. It's a walker's ability." He replied, shrugging easily.

I swallowed, fighting down the blush from appearing on my pale cheeks at the thought of him being so close. "That's not very safe. What happens if we go blundering around and end up in a traumatic memory?" I asked still uncomfortable but at least my focus was on something else.

"You wouldn't. The only time you come here is when you're sleeping, in which your mind protects you from yourself by dreams, or when you're unconscious and you're not really aware of what's around you. You're conscious mind doesn't even know this place exits. The only time you're here and aware of it is when you're deliberately brought here. It's too dangerous otherwise." He countered calmly. I stared at him as he bit his lip. 'Deliberately.' I thought angrily.

"Though..." He continued completely unaware of my rising rage. "...there have been instances where normal people have retreated to their inner world, while awake. Often because of great pain or under massive stress or terrible fear. They forced themselves away from these instances to escape them making themselves fall unconscious." He explained indifferently.

"DELIBERATELY! YOU BASTARD! YOU DELIBERATELY DRAGGED ME HERE!" I screamed wrathfully at him. He leaped back shocked at my sudden outburst. His hands raised slightly in a submissive gesture.

He dropped his hands and looked at the ground shuffling awkwardly. "Well most of the time." He muttered, and I swear he sounded embarrassed.

"What do you mean _most_ of the time?" I hissed furiously and stomped up to him, extremely aggravated as I yanked his chin up to look me up in the eye.

He pulled back slightly stunned and sighed, his shoulders drooping. "I... ah... well...it's not so simple without training. If a mind walker isn't in control of all their emotions there is a danger that they'll mind walk unintentionally, if they have physical contact with any living creature. It's worse when they have physical contact with someone who is currently experiencing strong emotions, there's virtually no chance of avoiding it. Only the strongest and best trained can do so." He answered nervously, taking another few steps away from me.

"So when I slapped you, you couldn't stop it?"

"Not chance in hell." He muttered shamefully.

"Why?"

"I've only gone through the theory. I'm not properly trained. Okay?"

"Well great. But why? Why would you mind walk because you're emotions are running high?" I growled angrily. It seemed so unreasonable.

He shrugged. "I guess it's because we get overwhelmed. When we're losing control of our emotions we can't handle the feel of someone else's. So I guess we get pulled into the other mind dragging that person with us." He answered thoughtfully.

"So what? You can feel someone else's emotion through touch?" I asked conspiratorially.

"Basically yeah. We learn to block it out, just like a reader blocks out all the thoughts from those around them. Though in that situation, it's basically impossible."

"Arg..." I growled in frustration and shut my eyes tightly. "But why is dangerous?" I asked changing the subject.

"What?" He asked, furrowing his brows in confusion.

"Why's it dangerous for someone like me to be awake in my own inner world, alone? This place seems safe." I responded pointedly.

"Ah, it is. You are the danger." He replied just as pointedly as me. All trace of uncertainty and shame gone.

"I'm _dangerous._ How am _I_ dangerous in here?" I scoffed, offended.

"Like you said, what happens if we go blundering around? Answer is you'd break something you're not supposed to. Damaging yourself or in extreme cases, killing yourself. Thing is, despite this being your mind, you don't know what does what in your inner world and how it affects you. Mind walkers have the instinct to tell what's what even though they vary from mind to mind." Berry-chan explained, crossing his arms and smiling proudly.

"Whatever." I growled before I kicked him in the shin.

"Ow, damn it that hurt." He snapped cradling his shin as he sat in the snow. I smiled sweetly down on him. He looked up scowling. "I hate you."

"Feeling's mutual, Carrot Top." I teased gloatingly.

"Carrot Top." He snarled, glowering.

"Yeah. I got sick of calling you Berry-chan. So I made up something new." I laughed as he finally stood up, giving his leg a small massage.

"Whatever. Can we go look now?" He growled, pointing at the shining glimmer of a memory. I frowned at him but it quickly turned into a smile as I got an idea.

"One condition." I stated holding up my index finger.

"Fine what is?" He responded smirking and he seemed he was content with getting his way.

"You tell me your name."I requested simply. Looking at him directly in the eyes, not dropping my gaze. His face fell and he suddenly looked distant. I sighed beginning to reach the end of my patience with him about this. "Look, I figure that it's only fair. You know my name, you've seen into my inner world and you'll get to see a memory of mine." I rationalised. Oh and not to mention that he invaded my personal space just before and that I saved his life.

He scratched his head and huffed. "It's Kurosaki Ichigo. And don't say it means strawberry. It means one who protects." He growled defensively.

I let out a light laugh. "So that's why you didn't want us to know." I accused pushing him playfully.

He scowled. "No. Knowing someone's name is to have power over that person and I don't like letting people have it over me. I don't..." He countered affrontingly before trailing off quickly.

"Trust people enough." I finished off for him and he nodded. "I understand that." I murmured quietly. He was an outcast among outcasts.

"Come on. Let's go." I harried him and he grinned forgetting the pain. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in after him. Without intending to, I automatically gripped his hand tightly and shut my eyes. Unexpectedly I began to feel terrified as we ran through.

"Rukia you can open your eyes and while you're at it, can you let go of my hand from your damn death grip?" I heard Ichigo chuckle. Quickly, my eyes shot open and I let go his hand.

I was embarrassed momentarily, until I saw my surroundings. It had transformed from a snowy white wonderland to a beautifully landscaped Japanese garden. We stood beside a large pond filled with many Koi fish. The cherry blossoms were just coming into bloom, the pink petals an amazing sight to me. The poorer districts rarely saw their bloom. Around the garden were high, well kept walls, another sight rarely seen in Rukongai. So one question remained, where the hell was I?

Then another thought struck me. "Shouldn't this be through my eyes?" I question aloud and thoroughly confused.

Ichigo shrugged indifferently. "We can see it that way. But then you can also see it as if you were there watching from the side and see the whole scene. Just don't ask me how we can, we just can." He answered distractedly as he gazed around seemingly searching.

"Okay then why? Why can we see it this way? There has to be a reason." I argued, quite curious and desiring an actual answer.

Ichigo huffed and rolled his eyes. "Hey don't do that. You said not to ask _how_ not why." I stated cheerfully and he just rolled his eyes again but this time he actually gave me a half decent answer.

"It's something called memory transference. Really, really complicated." He snapped frustrated.

"Yeah but what is it exactly?"

"I just said it's complicated."

"Well dumb it down then."

"It's not like that. It's hard to explain, and I really can't be bothered."

"Well try." I demanded impatiently, crossing my arms sternly.

"No."

"Try."

"No."

"Try."

"I said no, Rukia." He refused, half sighing in frustration, half growling in annoyance.

"And I said try, Strawberry." I retorted stubbornly.

"No, means no, Midget." He replied even more stubbornly. I stepped forward and kicked his shin and as he hopped around snarling I pushed him making him fall. Then I sat as hard as possible. "Get off."

"No, not until you explain." I refuted easily.

"No, and I...arg." He groaned as I interrupted him by whacking him hard in the stomach. "Fine. Damn it. It's uh... um. I guess you could start with the fact that everyone and their memories are connected and Memory Transference is a result of it. It's a sharing of memories of people involved, not matter how briefly in a person's daily life, in an effort to make the memory more complete." He enlightened and boy did his ego seem deflated.

"Doesn't seem that complicated." I replied, looking down on him.

"It's more complicated than that. Now can you get off me?" He growled lowly.

"Oh right." I replied getting off him. I went to give him a hand up but he just shrugged it away and refused, turning away from me. I scowled at his back.

"Better question is, where is this memory taking place?" He asked more to himself than me. He suddenly took off the part of the wall on our right, ascending it with unnatural speed and ease.

"Seems your injuries don't hurt as much now." I noted dryly as I watched him leap back down and sprint back to me.

He waved the comment off, grinning widely. "You won't believe where we are." He exclaimed mischievously but paused for dramatic effect. "We're in the Seireitei."

I took a step back in surprise, my eyes widening in complete shock. "I...but, no... it can't, I've never been." I stuttered, utterly astounded. I glanced down plainly stunned. Thankfully, Ichigo remained silent, allowing me to regather my thoughts. When I looked up, Ichigo was gazing at me, worry evident in his intense amber eyes. For a few moments I found myself lost in their depth. I was glad when I finally blinked and snapped out of it, whatever _it_ was. I felt more at ease when I also found my tongue.

"So where am I? In the actual memory, I mean?" I quizzed curiously, glancing around to avoid his eyes.

"Ah... um there." He said. I looked at him and saw that he was pointing. I followed his indication to a woman. My mouth fell open as I saw a woman who seemed to look like me, but I couldn't be sure. The image seemed unclear, just around her. I simply assumed that had to with the fact that the memory was old. I watched the woman who held a bundle in her hands, soon a stern regal man joined her, he too seemed unclear. Though even despite this I could see him smile as he joined the woman. They embraced lovingly when they separated they smiled down at the bundle. They seemed to be talking but I was evidently too far to hear.

"Is that me?" I asked astounded, I had no recollection of this.

"The woman? No, but I assume the bundle is. I'd guess she's your mother and that's your father." Ichigo answered confidently, though he wasn't grinning anymore. A heavy scowl darkened his features as he continued to stare at the... my family.

"Are you sure the bundle is me?" I pursued wanting to be positive.

"Aye. I told you this memory is one of your oldest. Probably from the first few months of your life. That bundle is definitely you." He answered assertively, though I noticed he sounded tired.

Suddenly, the image flickered and dissolved into the snowy landscape of my inner world. "What happened?" I shouted worriedly at him.

He shrugged not at all effected by it. "The memory ended." He answered indifferently. I felt tears spring at my eyes. I'd finally seen my parents, and had a brief idea of how they looked like, all I now had do was find them and find out why they'd abandoned me.

For a few minutes we were silent and everything was peaceful, that was until the world shifted upwards. I staggered and fell but Ichigo caught me before I hit the ground. The whole sway and tilt of the place felt weird but alarmingly familar. "It feels like we're moving." I murmured scared as I clutched his supporting arm, the world continuing to still heave beneath us.

"We are. Someone's moving our bodies." He responded darkly. I shivered and hoped it was one of my family.

Ichigo growled, swinging me abruptly into his arms, seconds later he took off sprinting and headed to the lake. The moment we reached the banks he put me down and began looking around frantically.

"Ichigo what are you looking for?" I demanded, fear beginning to bubble up in my stomach.

"I'm trying to gain access to your hearing to try find out what's happening out there. It should be somewhere here." He answered hurriedly before leaping away to the tallest tree beside the lake's edge and placed a palm on it. I stood up and followed him, unsteady on my feet.

"Ichigo technically I'm unconscious, how are we going to hear anything?" I asked doubtfully.

"Wrong, even when normally unconscious as long as it's not too deep, you can hear. But this isn't a normal unconsciousness or else I wouldn't be able to explain this to you, so there is no way your hearing is affected at all." He retorted grinning as we were flooded with sound.

"Ruk, come on. Ruk wake up." I heard Renji whispering to me.

"That's Renji, we're safe." I cried delightfully. "We're safe!"

"Maybe you are." Ichigo muttered. I frowned confused. For a while our saviours remained silent and all we heard were their footfalls and breathing, with the background noise of everyday Rukongai, a babble of noise completely indistinct. Worse Ichigo stayed quiet too, he wouldn't even look at me.

"Come one, hurry it up. We've gotta get to the fortress and Nel now! Berry-chan's bleeding bad." I heard Hisagi yell out.

I gasped relieved but Ichigo didn't share my relief, he seemed concerned only about our destination. "Fortress?" He demanded turning to me.

"Grimmjow is moving us to some fortress, he thinks it'll be safer." I answered dismissively. I shrugged, shutting my eyes. When they opened Ichigo was in front of me, clutching my shoulders in earnest.

"What?" He growled angrily. I squirmed uncomfortably and met his eyes. He was afraid. And something told me that he was most certainly near his most dangerous, if wasn't already at it.

Unexpectedly he released me and whirled. "They're separating us." He snapped, I could hear it in his voice, he was afraid, terrified even.

"Relax it's not that big of a deal." I began but Ichigo cut across.

"Yeah it is because if I'm too far from my mind, I'll be stuck in yours until I'm back in range. FUCK!" He retorted harshly, even yelling at the end in pure frustration. He was being backed further into a corner and he hated every second of it.

"You need to get out. Come on think, your teacher must have taught you something." I pleaded, hopefully.

Ichigo began to pace up and down the same line, every second ticking by making him seem more desperate. He paused mid stride and looked at me, and his eyes filling with relief. "Rukia you need to open your mind. You're what's keeping me in here. Open your mind and I'll be able to leave." He asked he sounded thankful.

"Oh! So it's my fault!" I exclaimed insulted. "How can it be my fault, you're the damn mind walker, not me." I retorted raring up to rant at him. He was the same as all the other males, it was _always_ the females fault.

"I'm not saying it like that. True I'm the walker but this is _still_ your mind. God you people are ignorant." He replied, I went to interrupt but he glared at me and raised his hand. "None of you people realise, the only ones who have a remote chance to stop us from entering your minds, is you. Everyone has natural barriers in their mind, and it's possible to be able for you to build up those barriers but it's not easy." He continued going off topic, I glared at him and he stopped and shrugged sheepishly.

"Anyway. It works the same way for us getting out. You've unintentionally strengthen your barriers because you feel threatened by my presence here and you've unwittingly trapped me. And I don't have the skill to slip passed them without the risk of damaging you. Now, damn it, open your mind." Ichigo ordered his tone desperate again.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on letting my mind open. I huffed and glanced at him. "How?" I asked frustrated.

"Ah... I don't know."

"Think of something!"

"Um, ah, think of your barriers as something real, like a wall or something, then imagine there to be a door or gate or whatever and open it." He responded frazzled and thinking fast.

"Will it work?" I growled.

"It sounds rational and I've got nothing else."

I rolled my eyes at his scowling face and shut my eyes again. I focused on seeing a long wall more specifically the walls of the garden from my memory. I imagined a gate there where there never was before. I walked up to it and pushed them open, a shining light filled the scene and the next time I opened my eyes I was staring up at Renji, huddled in his arms.

I sighed relieved that it had worked. Renji stared down at me a blush spread across his cheeks, before he could say anything I spoke. "Renji put me down." I ordered and he did so, mechanically. "We need to get to Ichi... Berry-chan, now!"

Renji looked at me simple stunned, I glanced away from him and moved down the stairs the way we'd obviously come from but he didn't follow. "Come on. I don't know my way around." I growled stamping back up, then down, this time pulling Renji with me. Finally, he snapped out of his shocked stupor and took the lead.

**End of Rukia's POV**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I gasped awake, my arms hung limply around Kira and Hisagi's shoulders. Pain lanced up and down my body. Faintly, I heard Kira murmur that I was awake to someone on the side. My eyes remained shut, my world dark and the sounds were slowly slipping away.

When I awoke again, I found myself lying on a mattress with Nel hovering over me still tending my wounds. My sight was bleary and I kept floating in and out of sleep. I was startled into alertness when the door squealed open. I glanced at it and saw Rukia storm in, growling I forced myself to sit up, much to Nel's dismay. She tried pushing me back down but the blue haired man, I assumed was Grimmjow, pulled her away the moment I snarled in annoyance.

Sullenly, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and went to stand but Nel managed to wriggle out of Grimmjow's grip and stood in front of me, looking highly displeased. Her hands on her hips, a scowl across her features, I didn't really care, I glared up at her and continued to try stand. She reacted by putting her hands on my shoulders and forced me to remain sitting, using her weight and my own weakness against me. She didn't play fair and I scowled frustrated at her insistence.

"Enough Berry-chan. If you don't at least sit down, I'll find a sleeping draught that'll keep you out for a few days." She threatened warningly in a tone that reminded me of my own mother. I cursed and she slapped my head for it, "Watch your tongue." She reprimanded. I grunted and crossed my arms, furious.

Nel turned and faced Rukia. "Hey Ruk, you alright?" She asked her tone becoming concerned at sweet.

"I'm fine..." She started before Grimmjow interrupted.

"Good, what happened?" He ordered like an army officer, stern and direct.

"Well for starters I got Berry-chan's name. It's Ichigo Kurosaki." She stated and I glared at her, she better not be doing what she seemed to be doing.

"Ooh, Yachiru's nickname was pretty good, but now we can call him strawberry." Rangiku exclaimed happily. I groaned and looked away refusing to speak.

"That's nice, but who got the drop on you Ruk? We have to get them back." Renji implore valiantly.

"The thing is no one did." She began before swallowing nervously. I looked at her dread rising, she was going to. "Don't." I pleaded. Everyone looked at me sharply, eyeing me curiously. Renji, however, took it the wrong way.

"What did you do to her?" He snarled hitting me solidly on the jaw. I jerked backwards colliding with the small and smacking my head. I groggily sat up straighter, wincing as my head throbbed. Kira and Hisagi had pulled Renji's arms behind his back, trying to keep him restrained.

"Renji enough! Calm down." Nel commanded her tone grave.

"What did you do to her?" Renji shouted again ignoring Nel. He managed to get free and ran at me, stopping when Rukia jumped in front. Hey, what did you know? Wild red headed beasts can be tamed. Just get a pretty girl.

"Renji stop it. He didn't hurt me. He just... he mind walked... accidently." Rukia answered him relatively calm but there was a slight hint of nervousness. I felt my heart clench and my anger rise. I looked away, to my surprise it was more than rage, it was hurt. In my own way I'd trusted her, how naive and foolish of me. I mean I hadn't even tried to deny it. Three years. Three years alone and no had found out and now all it took was one stubborn midget girl.

"He what?" Toshiro asked, finally entering the conversation.

"He mind walked. He's a mind walker." She answered confidently. The next thing I knew Grimmjow had thrown me to the ground and unsheathed his sword, pressing it lightly into my chest. Everyone else had backed away.

"Fucking Mind Walkers." He cursed. "I'm not going to bother with the cages, I'll fucking kill you myself." He roared wrathfully. I simply stared at him, waiting as he moved to slit my throat.

"Grimmjow don't you dare. I will never forgive you for this." Nel's voice cut the air like a knife. Her hand clamped firmly on Grimmjow's wrist, as she pulled the blade away from my throat.

"Nel, he's dangerous, more so than I first thought." Grimmjow refuted and I prayed Nel would just let him do it. They knew and now there was no pretending I was normal and I would rather die than stay caged here with people who despised me.

"You're wrong. He's only dangerous when forced to be. He's too young to die. I can't just stand here and let you do it and I'll have no part in it. I'll hate you for it. He'll stay here in one of the rooms." She replied compassionately, damn her. I stared down, empty.

"Then I'll have to put up with you hating me." He pulled away from her, and lightly pushed her away before thrusting forward before she could stop him again. Too bad for him Shiro was close and twice as fast. He clamped down onto Grimmjow's arm. He yowled in pain, dropping his sword and tried to fling Shiro off. Shiro let go after several minutes and plopped in front of me, snarling. He was low and ready to attack. Grimmjow picked up his sword, ready this time as he paced forward.

As Shiro readied to leap, I spoke. "Shiro, hold." He turned his head and looked at me. His gold eyes confused. "Heel." I ordered and reluctantly he came and sat by my side.

I looked back at Grimmjow, he seemed utterly confused and I didn't really care. "Do it." I spat.

"Don't" Nel pleaded. He turned and stared at her for several moments before sheathing his sword.

"Coward." I growled. Shiro simply wagged his tail, waiting for more fighting.

"Ichigo, shut up, or do have a death wish?" Toshiro advised accusingly. I looked down, I did. I'd rather die than stay locked up here with them.

Grimmjow turned and kicked me viciously in the gut. I keeled over coughing. "Watch your tongue and be thankful you're still alive." He snarled. He suddenly lurched forward and yelped. Nel stood just to the side of him scowling deeply.

"Stop attacking my patient. God knows he doesn't need you to help, he hurts himself enough with his own damn stubbornness." She reprimanded, protectively. I snarled lowly in my throat as I sat there leaning forward. I didn't need to be protected.

"Now you and Renji are going to take him to his new room." Nel ordered sternly after Grimmjow had meekly apologised. Both Renji and Grimmjow nodded and walked to my side and hefted me up. I struggled against them and they easily locked my arms. I hissed in pain as they stretched my injuries. I felt something give way.

"Stop." Nel ordered and immediately loosened their hold. I fought more, seeking anyway out. I didn't want to stay. Every time Nel looked at me, her look was one of knowing and slight surprise and boy did I _hate_ it. I kept struggling and Nel responded by grabbing my chin. "Ichigo stop fighting. If you don't I will sedate you." She snapped, glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes at her as I stopped resisting. She smiled, patting my chin, finally satisfied.

They guided me out, loosely keeping a hold on me as I walked. Rukia was the last person who met my gaze. Quickly I tore my eyes away, my teeth clenched. They pushed me into the corridor and lead me up several flights of stairs to a higher floor. On this floor each room had large heavy oak doors, as well as narrow arrow slit like windows. They shoved me in and shut the doors, locking them behind me. Vaguely I wondered where they'd found the keys but quickly dismissed the thought. Shiro who had followed us all the way here, now sat on the huge king sized bed, I sat next to him, scratching behind his ears.

I was rather surprised at my room. The bed was huge, beside it on either side were a short set of draws. On the left side of the bed, passed the short draw were larger cupboards and a large wardrobe, not that I had any use for them. Between the bed and the door was a far amount of space which held two sofas and two padded chairs arranged around a small table. And passed the foot of the bed was a dining table and chairs. Behind them was a door which I walked too. I opened the door to reveal a tiled room, with sinks, a tub and toilet, it was a bathroom. I backed out and leaned against the now closed door and shut my eyes.

This was Sokyoku Fortress. It was inbuilt into Sokyoku mountain, what was visible to Rukongai was only tiny compared to the whole structure. Though many didn't actually know the name. Sokyoku was also the name of execution hill in the middle of Seireitei which was named after this place. This ancient and forgotten place, it's stone buildings making up the outskirt of the Eastern Rukongai and began in the 79th district not far from where they'd found me and Rukia. However, the Fortress infiltrated the whole city, even Seireitei, through the tunnels I used often. Worst of all I'd been here before, in a room similar to this.

If it wasn't for the lack of freedom, I'd like the room. Snarling, I got up and limped to a window opening it, so I could watch day turn to night, darkening Rukongai, making it as black as my mood.

* * *

Yay finally updated and this one's longer too.

Well I hope you enjoyed because I do like this chapter as it starts explaining what a mind walker can do.

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible, so please review and come back to read the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: Deal

Hey everyone, this is my second story for bleach and also my second story for fanfiction. It won't be perfect but I hope you like it anyway.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: 4062 in 11 pages. **

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story afterall.

Thanx to sha99, winter night, M.P.W6795 and glon morski for reviewing last chapter. And Kvothe Arliden for reviewing Chapter 2.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

**EXPLANATION: (Nothing to do with story): **As you all know from last Chapter that I injured myself (If you don't remember just go back to chapter 4), well the injury kept on going and I was also in hospital too, so yeah I've had a sucky, and my main priority besides recovering, was keeping up to date with schooling, so I decided I'd put writing on the back leg until holidays and low and behold despite all the mishaps I've made it through the whole year, passed with rather good marks, got over my depression and I'm finally back to sports. And now it's holidays so I finally back, I... ah think. I just hope I don't jinx myself. lol.

Sorry for any mistakes, but I think you all can understand why there might be an excess of mistakes..

Now that's done, on with the story and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 5: Deal

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I sighed depressed as Renji and Grimmjow took Ichigo away, he'd looked at me so hatefully. With contempt I'd not seen ever in my 15 summers. But in his eyes there was more than hatred, there was betrayal. I realised that in the three years he'd been on Rukongai's streets, he'd probably never told anyone his name or what he was. He'd in his own distant way, tentatively trusted me and I'd broken that fragile trust.

I suddenly felt so dirty. I'd preached to him that he'd be welcome with us always, that this was a place he'd belong, that he could trust us and it had all been lies! I'd lied accidently. I should've known better than make promises I might not be able to keep.

And I should have known that this would happen. I _did_ know this would happen and I did it anyway. Deep down I was still terrified of him, I knew he was dangerous, that he'd need to be secured. Part of me was ecstatic that he'd be staying but it was for my own selfish benefit, that I wanted him here. So I could find out more about that wonderfully peaceful past I had buried deep in my subconscious and he was the only way I could dig it up. It was horrible of me to do it but I justified it by saying it wasn't the only reason. They all had a right to know who they were keeping under our roof. Yet I still felt so disgusted that I betrayed him.

He'd probably say no and I'd rightly deserve it. However, I could offer him something in return. The chance to practise his ability, to put his knowledge into practical use. I'd seen the thrill he got from it and the love for doing it, it was the least I could do for him. It might make it all more bearable for him and show him my faith in him. I would be allowing him access to my mind's inner sanctum, a place where he'd be able to damage and hurt me. Yet this did not make me any less willing to do it. I found I actually trusted him, despite my fear of him.

"Ruk." I heard Nel call me, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Yeah." I replied blankly, trying to give Nel no indication of my feelings regrading this situation.

"Do you mind taking dinner to Ichigo?" She asked politely. I nodded taking the plate from her. She stopped me, gently laying her hand on my shoulder. "Try talk to him a bit. He seems to react better to you than most." She requested softly with concern. I turned and met her soft compassionate eyes.

"I'll try but after what I did, I don't think he'll want anything to do with me." I admitted sadly. I felt a loss at losing my friendship with Ichigo, if there was one to begin with.

"All relationships can be salvaged Rukia, just be careful. He's scared and hurt, I see it in his eyes. And I know that's when he's most dangerous, he's been living far too much on bare instinct." She advised motherly. Nelliel, dear Nelliel, she only had 19 summers yet she had so much responsibility and always bore it all with a smile. And God was I thankful for her.

"I don't know how careful I can be." I mumbled quietly.

"What do you mean?" Nel asked, warily eyeing me.

"I'm gonna let him into my inner world." I responded calmly, meeting her eyes with determination.

"Ruk. I don't think that's a good idea." She murmured quietly, resenting the idea immediately, her eyes shining with a mother's worry.

"I have to. It may be the only way to get him to trust any of us again and... and the only chance I have to find out anything about my parents." I explained partially dropping my eyes from her.

"Ruk..." Nel said trailing off and grasping my hand tightly.

"Nel, I saw them, he showed them to me, and he loves it. He loves to explore the minds of others, it's the only way he feels comfortable. It might make this easier for him and you should see it. To be able to see memories you've lost..." I ranted awed by it all, loving the idea of going back. Nel pursed her lips worriedly but nodded, handing me the key to his room. I smiled reassuringly and ran off heading to Ichigo's room after Nel gave me directions.

After several wrong turns and a couple of lucky _and_ unlucky guesses, I finally made it to his room, grabbing the key from my pocket. I walked in and glanced around and saw him standing near a window looking out mournfully.

"Leave me alone." He growled irritably.

"Um... it's me and I brought some food." I exclaimed, nervously trying to sound cheerful. Ichigo turned glowering wrathfully at me. He had no shirt on and I noticed him shiver, his room icily cold. There were no clothes, blankets or pillows in his room and wouldn't do.

I frowned disappointedly. "Hang on I'll be back. Oh and eat something!" I ordered with a friendly tone. After placing the food on one of the small bed side tables, I left looking the door behind me. I ran down a flight of stairs to a dorm room where I knew there_ should _be some clothes, pillows and blankets.

Nel had told me this place was stacked to the brim with things we could use, so I did. I grabbed a few covers, two pillows and some clothes that looked like it may fit him. When I came back in, he was still beside that damned window, food untouched and shivering. I pursed my lips annoyed at his stubbornness. I walked to the bed and dumped my collections on it. I realised then Ichigo was so lost in thought he hadn't even notice me come back in.

I grabbed one blanket, a shirt and a pair of pants and paced up to him. I put the shirt and pants on the ledge beside him, without him noticing at all. He was shivering allot, and he _just_ had to be difficult. I draped the blanket around his muscular shoulders, startling him in the process. I smiled brightly as he frowned at me. He went to take the blanket off his shoulders but deftly slapped his hand, stopping him.

"No. You're freezing and by God you're going to eat." I growled menacingly and slapped his head. I took his arm and gently dragged him to his bed, he didn't resist, he was probably too exhausted to. I grabbed the plate and handed it to him. He looked at me and I stared back at him, eventually he began to eat albeit begrudgingly. I quickly fetched the clothes from near the window and returned to sit on the bed next him silence, patiently watching him.

When he finished eating he scowled at me. "I'm big boy Rukia. I can eat without your supervision. You can relax I won't choke." He muttered his tone sarcastic.

"Ichigo I'm not supervising you. I was waiting for you to finish, I have something to ask you." I counted my voice passive and calm.

Ichigo growled. "Ask away then! The sooner you do, the sooner you can leave." He griped gruffly.

I rolled my eyes ignoring the comment. "I want you to help me find out more about my parents and past. Can you help me?" I enquired hopefully. He looked at me blankly seemingly registering what I'd said.

After several uncomfortable moments of silence, he finally looked away scowling. "Why would I help you?" He questioned back, his tone completely and utterly neutral.

"Because if you do, you get a chance to practise your abilities. It benefits both of us. So what do you say?" I proposed calmly, eager to hear his answer.

"No. Now get out." He snapped after barely a split second of thought. I wasn't surprised at his answer but I'd at least hoped he'd consider it for a bit longer.

"Ichigo please actually think about it. I know you like to do it. I saw it on your face. Think about it, I'm giving you a chance to advance yourself. To put what you know into practicality and not simply be stuck here bored and going insane." I implored desperately trying again.

He turned around, his eyes unsure. "That may be so but why would you risk it? Answer me this and I'll actually consider it." He demanded eyes becoming hard as they scrutinised me.

I swallowed. "I trust you. I know you won't hurt me." I answered rather lamely. He snorted chuckling darkly.

"How are you so sure? You're the very reason I'm stuck here." He countered his demeanour taking a very dangerous edge. I forced myself not to back away from him.

"I think I'm safer in my mind with you, than out here with you now, despite your wounds and exhaustion. When you were in my inner world... you were careful. You _asked_ for my permission to see me memory. Now that leaves the unanswered question of would still have gone in anyway had I said no?" I explained countering his argument.

The he did something that surprised me... he smiled slightly, well it was more a smirk but it was a start. "No... No I wouldn't have." He responded sincerely losing that threatening aura around him.

"And that's exactly why I trust you in my mind. You respect it. You act like a guest and so you tread lightly. I think the whole idea of destroying someone by damaging their inner sanctum, repulses you. It offends you and everything you learnt." I continued my explanation, babbling a little until he interrupted.

"I've no qualms about killing." He interceded coldly, eyes narrowed.

"And I think that's bull. I think you hate it. You only make it look like that when you have to kill and only then you'll go for those you know won't hesitate in killing you. Otherwise I think you'd avoid it. If you truly had no qualms about killing then you wouldn't have hidden yourself for these past years." I contradicted, equalling his narrowed gaze.

"Fine if you truly think that then I'll help you." He replied, finally and actually conceding. "But what happens when your friends find out? I don't think they'd be happy." He asked, his eyes now twinkling with curiosity while his voice portrayed nothing.

"My _family_ won't say anything because I have permission from Nel." I answered confidently and he nodded, seemingly understanding just how bad it was to mess with Nel.

"Fine. We'll start tomorrow after dinner and don't argue I'm too exhausted. I need to recover." He replied holding out his hand. I took the offered hand smiling as we sealed our little deal.

I heard someone knocking at Ichigo's door and went to it, unlocked it and opened it, revealing Grimmjow, Nel and Rangiku. They walked in, followed by the previously hidden Renji, Hisagi and Kira. Nel nodded hello and Rangiku smiled widely looking from me to Ichigo, her grin getting wider by the second. The boys all murmured happy greetings while Grimmjow strode straight past me, drawing his katana as he walked to Ichigo. He levelled his sword at Ichigo's throat the moment he reached him.

Ichigo simply raised his eyebrows not phased in the slightest, just curious at the events currently happening. I handed Ran the key and went leave but Nel motioned for me to stay. Following them, I sat with them in front of Ichigo on the sofas. This room like all the others was well furnished yet no had the faintest idea why or how. I sat there patiently waiting for them to speak. I wondered what this was all about.

**END of Rukia's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo's POV**

I watched Grimmjow's blade with curiosity, wondering just how much he was itching to kill me. I smirked as I turned my attention to him and he snarled annoyed, his blade shaking slightly.

"Both of you stop it." Nel snapped sternly. I glanced at her and shrugged. Grimmjow nodded and reluctantly sheathed his katana, after seeing the look in Nel's eye of utter distaste. Before me on both sofas sat Renji, Hisagi, Kira, Nel, Rangiku, and Rukia, Grimmjow, however, remained standing, warily watching me.

Nel turned her full attention onto me. "I'm looking for a woman and I think you might know her." She stated plainly, looking into my eyes searching for something, anything. I shrugged again, looking what I hoped was unconcerned, as I felt worry rise in my chest. I glanced around to see Renji, Kira, Hisagi and Rukia looking at Nel with suspicion and confusion.

Nel, however, ignored it and did not relent. "See this woman was a friend of ours. She'll now what to do about certain problems concerning the Fallen and it's very important we find her." She resumed beating around the bush not directly asking me anything.

"And what does this woman have to do with me?" I countered frustrated but deep down the worry continued to bubble inside me. Were they really talking about who I thought they were? Were they really friends of hers?

"See this woman disappeared three years ago but for four years prior to that she had... an apprentice under her tutelage. See she was a mind walker and so was this student, He'd be about your age. Are you him?" She asked simply, no accusation in her tone.

"What makes you think I am?" I started defensively as the memories began to assault me. I fought hard to get them and my emotions under control.

"Because in these four years there was only ever one description of him, one that you fit perfectly. So I'll I ask you again are you him?" She asked again this time harder and more serious.

I closed my eyes and tried again, hoping they were mistaken. "And this woman what do you call her?" I snapped coldly.

"I call her, the Helpful Guide or the Simple Friend." Nel answered.

"I call her, the White Fear or the Pale Death." Grimmjow replied after her.

"I was always a fan of calling her the Hunting Wolf or the Silent Ghost." Rangiku responded cheerfully making hand motions.

"I don't call anyone by those names." I growled annoyed. To me it wasn't an actual lie, it was a half truth, I knew she was called those names but _I_ never her called her them. I didn't know her by those names.

They all sighed. "What about the woman who took you in. Your timeline fits perfectly, so quite lying to us." Rangiku snapped using far less tact than Nel. She got straight to the point.

"I didn't. I said _I_ didn't call anyone by those names. They woman who took me in was Alithra, and that's all I knew her as. If she's the one you seek than I was her student. Not the student of the Hunting Wolf or Silent Ghost, or White Fear nor the Pale Death or the Helpful Guide or the Simple Friend. I was apprentice to _Alithra_." I glowered angrily countering them, my voice hard.

Nel smiled wirily. "Half truths, very fickle things. You know all her names and yet you call her one. Her real one." She sighed still smiling. "Ichigo where is she? Don't say you don't know. You must." Nel pleaded as she turned her saddened gaze back onto to me.

"I don't. I told you she disappeared. I simply woke one morning when I was thirteen and she was gone. I know just about as much as you do." I answered lowly diverting my eyes to the ground.

"You were her student, you should know." Grimmjow snarled accusingly.

"Well I don't. Alithra has a mind of her own, she doesn't submit to anyone's rules. And why do you care Grimmjow, don't you hate us?" I accused right back, my eyes alight with anger.

"No I don't hate your kind but I will not risk the noose to harbour one who hasn't earned my respect." He replied strongly. I nodded not at all offended. He had his reasons and I respected them.

"Ichigo I want to know something else too. Something I know Rukia has already asked. Why did my words, you have a soul of a warrior upset you?" Nel asked carefully.

I laughed bitterly. "You're not the first to say them to me. Others have said them to me and it never ended well. They haunt me." I sighed sadly, knowing they wouldn't leave me be if did not at least partially.

"Okay since we're asking questions, will you tell us how your father died?" Hisagi asked bringing up my father.

I growled cursing as they looked expectantly at me. I rolled my eyes it was none of their business. "He died that's all you need to know, beyond that it has nothing to do with you." I murmured expressionless. Hisagi with the others looked disappointed at my answer but I ignored them. I was not some book for them to read so freely. I would have my privacy on at least some matters. Just because they knew Alithra did not mean that_ I_ had to _trust them_. This was choice and whether or not they like it, they did have to respect it. They nodded for once not pursuing. Renji took some initiative and changed the subject.

"I have a question, what's with him?" Renji asked rashly pointing at Shiro, who lay under the bed. Shiro's head popped up, tongue wagging, ears up, happy at being noticed. "How'd the fuck you train him?" Renji asked bluntly and yelped when Nel slapped the back of his head. He mumbled an apology when Shiro crawled to him, but when Renji when to pat him he was forced to yank his hand away when Shiro went to bite him.

I laughed. "I didn't. He does what he wants to." I chuckled more as Renji shot Shiro a glare as he cuddled up next to Rukia, Nel and Rangiku, letting them pat him.

"You seem a bit cheerful. What do think you can escape? Don't even try, this was place was..." I cut across Grimmjow there, he bristled visibly as I finished the sentence.

"Was the Fortress used in the great war against the Fallen army. It was the only one not to fall and where the resistance changed the tide of the war in their favour. Where Human, Wielder, Reader, Mind Walker and beast alike, fought side by side for the greater good. I know, Alithra taught it to me." I said quoting her exact words of a brief summary.

"Also, where I'm guessing it was you, Nel and Rangiku among others, who fought with Mind Walkers in these walls as your base in the city riots 11 years ago. You were most likely the children she spoke of, who assisted the wounded and acted as scouts." I further recited. Grimmjow gaped, clearly astounded at my knowledge of this place.

"Then it'd be safe to assume if anyone could escape from these walls, it would be you." Nel stated unquestioningly. "She taught you the city's old roads?" Nel questioned.

I smiled at her and shrugged not giving anything up. "Ichigo do you know the old roads?" Rangiku interrogated warily. I shook my head this time, looking unsure of what they were talking about.

"Liar!" Rukia growled locking a hard gaze on me. I sighed there goes that escape venture. "You know paths in the city that I've never even _heard_ about. If Yachiru or anyone else knew about them, we'd at least been told.

"Don't know what you're talking about." I dismissed simply, trying to salvage any possibility of getting out of here.

"Don't go playing dumb, especially when you pulled into one such passageway when those men came. It only happened today, so I still remember, Strawberry!" She reprimanded, shattering my chances. I snarled as I heard my much despised nickname.

"Don't call me that, midget!" I retorted not controlling my tongue. Rukia went to leap forward but Nel pulled her back down before she got a chance.

"Rukia stop it and you too, Ichigo. Stop being childish." Nel told us both off. We ignored her, continuing to glare at each other.

"Now stop with the lovers tiff. I wanna know what happened when Ichi pulled Ruk into the secret tunnel and saved her from those bad guys." Rangiku exclaimed, clapping her hands. Both me and Rukia tore our eyes away and glowered at Rangiku. I caught Renji shoot me a dark glare for some odd reason.

"We aren't like that, just friends." Rukia contradicted pointedly.

"Barely that." I growled. Rukia frowned looking slightly hurt. I ignored it and glanced at the ceiling. I'd caught Renji smile as I said those words, he seemed relieved.

"Then why did you save her?" Rangiku questioned slyly. She was getting clucky about something that didn't even exist.

"She saved my life, I just repaid the debt." I disputed annoyed thoroughly and coming quickly to the ends of my patience.

"Really. Wasn't the gold repayment for that?" Nel contradicted.

"More for your healing services and the food you gave me. Anyway, you can't just throw some money at someone who saved your life, say your even and then just walk away from them when their own life is in danger. At least I can't." I muttered to them finally glancing down and back at them. It was a value I remember my father teaching me, even though I was only two. A plus of being a mind walker, you choose what you remember. There was more to it as well. My father had also said that even after saving them, you still can't just ignore them if they're in trouble because you still owe them. You always will until the day you or they die or they do something that loses them that right.

I didn't say it because I still felt obligated to them for what they did and surprising Rukia most of all, even though I felt betrayed by her. By rights I could say because of it, I didn't have to help her but that would be going against my heart and those very values. The last part of it was how you tell when your debt was truly over. It was the moment when both your mind and heart together no longer thought you had any obligation left. When they'd betrayed or hurt you in a way that could not be forgiven. And for some odd reason this betrayal was forgivable in my eyes. I mean after all they were risking their lives keeping me out of the cages. And anyway, even if I'd never met her, I doubt I'd have simply left her there to her own devices.

Yes, I was trapped but I had a feeling that they didn't want to keep me like this. It was highly frustrating but I could deal with it longer enough to see where all this was going.

I looked at their faces for any reaction to what I'd said. In Rangiku, I saw begrudge acceptance and disappointment. In Nel, understanding, as there was in Kira alongside something I couldn't quite decipher. Renji seemed relieved and there was small bit of respect, Hisagi held some too and so did... surprisingly Grimmjow. Lastly was... Rukia, her face blank, I couldn't read her at all.

Soon after Nel had redressed my wounds, with a great deal of snarling about the broken stiches and the fact she couldn't restitch them, the each muttered their goodbyes and left. They took Shiro with them. He couldn't stay inside, cooped up with, he'd lose it completely. Rukia was the last to leave, as she exited the door she paused lingering and turned partially, seemingly wanting to ask me something else. Patiently I waited but she thought better of it and left, shutting the door behind her. I heard the click as the door was locked and I sighed disappointed.

**END of Ichigo's POV**

* * *

Yay finally updated and not the greatest chapter but it needed to be done. I hoped you enjoyed it anyway, it's kinda starting to set the scene a bit and there are a few moments that I liked. Anyway I'm glad it's up, so now everyone knows I haven't just dropped off the face of the earth.

Oh and I'm really, really, really sorry for taking so long on getting back to writing, for those who like my strories.

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible, so please review and come back to read the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6: My Day's Now

Hey everyone, this is my second story for bleach and also my second story for fanfiction. It won't be perfect but I hope you like it anyway.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter.

Please no Flames, but Constructive criticism, advice and ideas are accepted, as it will help me write this story and improve it.

I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I only own the OCs, plotline and Ideas(some have been inspired though)

**Word count: 6,008 in 12 pages. **

Warning some course language, some sexual reference, and there is violence. Also there are some OCs but they only help the story work and the characters might be oocish but this an AU story afterall.

Thanx to Winter Knight, glon morski, Experimentnumber628, chite, BreathToday and Moinca for reviewing last chapter.

Remember if you have any questions about the fic just ask.

**EXPLANATION: (Nothing to do with story): **Okay well you you all know from last chapter that I was injured and in hospital, well my string of injuries has continued and I can't really catch a break. It's been interrupting with my school and I've been doing everything I could to get up to date with it and so writing anything in general has be put on the back foot. That and I've completely lost any inspiration for bleach at the moment, it's been leaning to Avatar The Last Airbender at the moment, but I will try update my Bleach stories. Most likely I'll be focusing in Sanctum as I have an idea of where I'm going, whereas in Cataclysm I've hit a massive rut. So I'll see how I go.

Sorry for any mistakes, but I think you all can understand why there might be an excess of mistakes..

Now that's done, on with the story and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 6: My Day's Now

* * *

Rukia awoke the next morning eager to get through the day. Tonight Ichigo was going to help her find out about her parents. Though the thought of him brought bitter disappointment at the memory of last night. He didn't even consider them friends and she felt hurt at that. She knew she deserved no less but she couldn't help but feel that way. Worse, he only saved her because he owed her and it brought an unnerving question to her mind. What if she hadn't? Would he have left her to her own devices against those foul minded men? She didn't doubt him to be dangerous when pushed into it, but she didn't believe him to be a heartless person.

Rukia remained on her comfy bed, she relished the luxury of it. Never had she seen a bed like this and she didn't want to get off of it, scared that if she did, it would all disappear. She laughed at the lunacy of the very idea of something like that happening. However, she wondered who this fortress belonged to? And if Ran and Nel knew of it, why didn't the take them here sooner? She sighed and got out of bed, despite yearning to stay wrapped under the warm covers.

She had responsibilities, one in particular which would keep a certain Strawberry hungry if she didn't do. If she didn't do it would probably annoy him and then he'd be an absolute pain out of pure spite. She huffed as she changed. 'Why did she have to do it? Oh right _Ran_ nominated her to do it and Nel thought it was an excellent idea.'

At least doing it let her off some of the chores that had to deal with meals. They were always the most painstaking. Now she had to deliver Ichigo his meals. She had a feeling the Strawberry was going to give her a world of frustration for it too. Check his injuries and redress them like Nel had taught her too. Check on him every now and again, go on an extra food and supply raids and should Nel need her help with anything. Otherwise she had free time, which she could use to give Ichigo company when he _wanted_ it. She owed it to him.

She smiled at all the young ones running around and exploring their new home. All of them shouted greetings as she passed, she replied in turn as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Rukia was there in approximately fifteen minutes. She'd have gotten there sooner, if she hadn't gotten lost traversing the passages that _one_ time. Okay, Rukia was lying to herself, it was actually three times, not that she'd admit it to anyone. She waltzed into the kitchen, cheerfully humming. A huge mistake with Rangiku in there dozing.

"Someone's happy this morning." Nel noted stirring a sleepy Rangiku awake.

"Oh are you thinking about a boy?" Rangiku exclaimed, cunningly sweet.

"No! I just had a good sleep, that's all." Rukia lied. Truth was she was happy because she was thinking about Ichigo. Well more about the fact he was _actually_ going to help her remember her past. Her ever elusive past it seemed sometimes. No one knew anything about her until Rangiku found her asleep on their doorstep. Before that it was all blank, she was a nobody, someone who didn't exist. She was Rukia, just Rukia. That's all she remembered, not even a last name.

"Mmm, sure. It's just a massively huge coincidence that you became a morning person after you met a certain Strawberry." Rangiku stated dismissively but Rukia heard the insinuating tone underneath it and rolled her eyes in response.

"If you must know Ran." Rukia replied using Rangiku's nickname. "Ichigo said he'd help me find out more about my parents." Rukia countered taking a completely unbothered tone but looked at Nel for help. Nel just smiled walking over to hand Rukia her and Ichigo's food. "Sorry, you know there's no stopping her when she gets like this." Nel whispered lowly.

Rangiku simply smiled, waiting as Nel stopped speaking before continuing on her tirade. "I'm sure! I'm sure that you're just happy that an amazingly hot guy, who you just met and saved is going to help you remember your parents and lost past." She paused momentarily before taking a dramatically shocked expression, like she'd just had an epiphany.

"Oh my God you're right! There's absolutely nothing romantic about it! How absurd of me to think otherwise!" She agreed with Rukia, her whole demeanour serious but Rukia knew she was being completely sarcastic.

"Ran last I checked, he didn't even think we were friends. I don't know where you get these outlandish ideas from." Rukia argued seeing through Ran's mask.

"Outlandish ideas? I thought I just said it was absurd. Didn't I say that Nel?" She questioned as if she was completely innocent. Rukia rolled her eyes and grabbed the plates and rushed out the kitchen annoyed. In her hurry she nearly dropped the plates as she swerved avoiding hitting into Renji.

"Sorry Renji." She apologised, barely looking up, yet her cheeks reddened in embarrassment, her stomach fluttered slightly when Renji's familiar hands gripped her shoulders gently.

"Ruk don't worry about it. Where you going?" He asked curiously, wondering why she had a second plate, absently forgetting Rukia had been assigned to watch Ichigo.

"Up to Ichigo to give him breakfast, like I'm supposed to." Rukia answered rushing past him, all the while missing the dark look that crossed his face as she said Ichigo.

Renji entered the kitchen, scowling. Rangiku looked up and stood grabbing a plate for him. "Still hasn't noticed has she?" She asked him kindly as she handed him the plate. Renji merely grabbed the plate gently from Rangiku's hand.

"Better hurry up and tell her before someone else gets her attention." Rangiku advised. Renji grunted in reply and left the kitchen quickly.

"Ran! Who are you trying to set Rukia up with? Renji or Ichigo?" Nelliel asked demandingly, frowning at her close friend.

"Either one would be good. That damn girl is always so serious and she's nearly _sixteen_ for God's sake. She needs a boy in her life." Rangiku exclaimed.

"You have no shame! Leave her alone and she'll find someone on her own." Nel reprimanded lightly.

"Hey, give me some credit. If I'd left you alone, you and Grimmjow wouldn't have happened. You know Grimmjow was all over Harribel!" Rangiku retorted easily. Nel looked at her and sighed. Ran had her there. Grimmjow hadn't noticed her feelings until Rangiku had instigated one of her little plans. She just hoped no-one got hurt but Nel knew should this situation continue to develop on its current path, there'd be more than a few broken hearts. She knew relationships just as well as Rangiku and like Rangiku she could see the relationship between Ichigo and Rukia forming. Even more she knew Renji liked Rukia and that Rukia reciprocated those feelings for him, she just denied it to herself. This was going to evolve into a love triangle sooner or later and it was going to be messy for all parties. She just prayed no one else got involved in it emotionally else it'd be a catastrophe.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

I ran up the stairs, everyone was waking now more than before. The older ones who didn't mind a bit of a sleep in took the chance to without a second thought. I hoped that Ichigo was one such person. Though I doubted it, he'd mentioned sleeping on the streets so he probably woke with the sun, if not earlier. I was still frustrated at Ran's sneaky insinuations, I hated when she got like this. I remember her doing that with Renji, I mean come on I didn't like Renji that way nor did he like me that way. We were just friends, same with Ichigo... if even that.

I felt a twinge at the thought and ignored it, he was right, we barely knew each other. I continued to sprint up the stairs with expert balance and grace. I twisted around the children running down the stairs, careful not to drop anything as I kept running not slowing. Eventually I made it to his room level. He was the only one on this floor. Grimmjow had thought it best just in case he somehow managed to escape.

I was a bit surprised at Grimmjow, he didn't live up to my expectations from all the rumours I'd heard about. From them he'd sounded like an even crazier Zaraki Kenpaci, if that was even possible, but around Nel he seemed... sane. Well that was when Ichigo wasn't in the same room. I swear Grimmjow looked threatened by him. I laughed at the thought.

When I neared Ichigo's door, I saw Yachiru sitting at it with a small group of children, which was slowly growing. One such group sprinted past me, in fact the very same group that I'd passed on the steps. When they reached Yachiru one of them handed her something shiny... a key. The little bastards had just pick-pocketed me for the key.

"Yachiru." I growled as I stood near them, holding the plates as I watched them devise a way to unlock the door. They were far too short to reach. They tumbled down, falling to the floor stunned at my sudden appearance. I'd made sure to come extra quietly, without them noticing me.

I stepped over them carefully and retrieved my key, balancing the plates on one arm like I'd seem waitresses do. Amazingly I didn't drop anything. I turned my attention onto the gathered children. "Now off. He's not a pet you can play with." I reprimanded lightly, keeping my tone calm.

"But he has a pet wolf." A little girl with brown pig tails squeaked. He name was Toyokawa Yui.

I rolled my eyes. "Shiro's not his pet. He's his friend and he's not in there. Toshiro's in charge of him, since for some God only knows reason Shiro decided it. So go outside and find them downstairs." I exclaimed in good manner, enjoying their excited smiles. The group of children chattered happily as they scattered off to find Toshiro. Only Yachiru remained and looked at me pleadingly.

I sighed and knelt down to her eye level. "No, sorry Yachiru for now you can't visit him." I stated softly, apologetically. Yachiru nodded dipping her head as she began to walk away. "Yachiru." I called and she turned to look at me. "I promise when he's better I'll take you in to see him, okay?" I asked and winked, smiling. She broke into a grin and nodded enthusiastically, as she ran off in better spirits.

I sighed happily and put the plates on the floor before unlocking the door. I opened it gingerly waiting for an angry exclamation at the late breakfast, but there was nothing. I peeked in and glanced at his bed and there he was still fast asleep. I ducked and picked up the plates and slid through the door. I walked to his bed and placed the food on the bedside table.

Ichigo was sprawled on his stomach lying diagonally across the bed, taking up as much room as possible. His uninjured left arm hung limply off the side of the bed. The blanket I'd given him twisted around him, barely covering him. He wore the same pants as last night and no shirt. He breathed lightly and didn't stir. I noted his hair was shaggy and unkempt. I wondered idly when he last cut his hair.

Carefully I shook his shoulder, he stirred grumbling and battered my hand away before ducking his head into the crook of his arm, glancing away from me. His light periodic breathing resumed seconds later. I shook him again slightly harder, while murmuring his name. I was extremely cautious not to aggravate his wounds. 'Though, the pain might wake him up.' I idly thought as my second attempt failed.

He just stirred, moving slightly into a different position. This time he sleepily folded his arms and rested his head on them, facing me this time. He wasn't even using a pillow, it was on the floor a few metres away. He must have thrown it, unaccustomed to the leverage it gave his head. I snarled lowly this time shaking him harder as his patterned breathing returned. He simply repositioned himself and turned his face away again. This time I growled loudly and shook him harder than I'd intended to. His breath hitched slightly as he hissed and rolled over onto his back, his hurt right arm sliding off the bed. Again his breath returned to its sleeping rhythm as if nothing had disturbed his sleep. For someone who sleeps on the streets he sure is fucking _difficult _to wake up.

For a moment I was tempted to pull him off his bed but that would aggravate his injuries, and I didn't want to hurt him. Plus Nel would kill if she found out. No not if, _when_ she found out. I huffed and strode to my food not wanting it to get any colder. It was still relatively warm, Nel had definitely worked a warming solution into it. As I began eating an idea sprung into my head, _food! _One way to all men was through their stomach.

I grabbed some food and held it near his nose. He stirred as he smelled the food. I heard his stomach grumble in apparent anticipation and slowly his eyes opened and he yawned. He looked at me bleary eyed and with mild surprise, gingerly he stretched readying to sit up. I went to help but he glared. "Injured not an invalid." He growled. I shook my head letting him do it on his own.

He sat hissing as he lethargically sat up, pulling the tight skin around the healing areas. I gazed at him slightly smugly but he ignored me, swinging his feet off the bed preparing to stand. I sighed and grabbed his plate, pushing him back down and gave him his plate.

"Eat first." I snapped as he tried to push me away. He sighed and grudgingly ate his breakfast. I sat of the sofa on the side of his bed. 'Why does he have two sofas? All the other rooms had one.' I wondered slightly. I ate quickly eyeing him carefully as he ate. I finished just before he did and spoke.

"Why are you still wearing those same clothes? Don't the other clothes fit you?" I asked softly.

"Hmm... Don't see why I had to change." He remarked disinterested and stood. I huffed and went looking for the clothes, finding them I threw him some breeches to him. "Put on something clean." I advised calmly, at least that's how I tried to make it sound.

"What no shirt?" He asked tauntingly, smirking. I ignored the comment and walked to him, taking his arm and pulled him to the private bathroom each room had. I yanked the door opened and shoved him gently in.

"This is your bathroom. Over there is the lavatory. This whole place has been irrigated and designed to get rid of waste. Do what you need to and press that button, it'll flush everything down with water. If you're wondering how Nel says it was made with magic..." I went to continue but he interrupted.

"Rukia I know. I've been here before." He explained simply before shutting the door.

I stood stunned for a couple of seconds before walking to the cupboard. In it were all of Nel's healing supplies she'd made for Ichigo. We'd filled up the cupboard last night. Ichigo had fallen asleep watching us. I whirled as I heard the door close and Ichigo trudged in tiredly, his dirty pair of pants over his shoulder. He looked at me curiously.

"Lie down on the bed." I ordered.

"Why?" He asked defiantly.

"I need to redress your wounds and I'll have to do it daily maybe twice a day if the wound is weeping to prevent infection." I elucidated, he raised an eyebrow astounded. Before he could speak again, I spoke knowing what exactly he was going to ask. "Nel doesn't need to tend to your wounds, not when it's as basic as redressing them, if I think there's anything wrong I'll go get her. I'm more than capable of it anyway." I counted his unspoken refute while a soft smile. Ichigo shrugged, obviously he didn't really care who was doing it, he just wanted to know _why._ He turned and sat on the bed like I'd asked.

I sighed and began rummaging through and gathered the ointments, the one for numbing one, the one for preventing infection and the ointment that sped up the healing process. Also I gathered fresh cloths and bandages to dress the wound. I placed them on the bed beside him before returning to the cupboard. I grabbed a bowl and went to the bathroom and filled the bowl with water. I marvelled at how the water seemed to magically flow into the bowl out of the tap. This was so much easier than carrying a heavy bucket of water to the house from the well over three kilometres away.

Moments later I returned to Ichigo bowl in hand and placed it on the bedside table on the bed's right. Ichigo looked at me curiously as I moved the healing supplies near the water.

"Lie down." I ordered sternly. He frowned for a moment, I could tell he hated being ordered around as he remained seated. We had a glaring contest until finally I got annoyed and pushed him down. He glowered at me but I just smiled brightly at him as I took his right arm gently.

Gingerly, I unwrapped it and pulled off the covering cloth. Grabbing one of the fresh cloths I'd gotten, I dabbed it in water and tenderly washed his wound. He let out a quiet hiss when I first pressed, I loosened up the pressure, washing the wound lighter. I took the three ointments and gently placed each on at three separate places. Carefully I rubbed mixing them together over the injury. Ichigo growled, his wound undoubtedly stinging from the treatments as they began to work but soon it'd disappear as it began to numb. Quickly I covered the wound with a clean cloth and rewrapped his arm.

After that I had him sit up again and removed the bandages covering his chest. I peeled off the cloth that covered it before I pushed him back down, getting him to lie on his left side. Deftly I washed the wound and replicated what I did with the ointments on his arm on his chest. I registered the graveness of the wound as I worked. It looked pretty shallow, however, it was healing slowly and stretched widely across his right side. But that was at first glance, when I actually took a good look at it with much protesting from Ichigo, I saw in fact it was a lot deep. It was located between his third and fourth ribs. Stretching from just less than the middle of his right set of ribs at the front to about the same distance on his back. How he managed to lose any pursuers with this kind of wound was a miracle. I finished by wrapping his chest again with bandages after sitting him up.

I noted his stitches had been torn, Nel had been unable to stitch them due to the lack of stitches in our stock. I mumbled as I looked at Ichigo's old bandages, which had some blood seepage, I was now thoroughly annoyed like Nel at Grimmjow's and Renji's rough treatment. Thankfully to Nel's ointments there wasn't as much as there would have been.

I came out of my thought process as Ichigo readied to stand again. He paused as I glared at him. "What?" He snapped. I could see he was tired and that he was fighting his own exhaustion.

"You need sleep." I remarked, he snarled annoyed at my concern.

"I'm fine." He tried standing but I quickly stood in front of him refusing to budge. "No you're not. You're nowhere near fine. Now bed." I argued shoving him gently back. He misbalanced easily and tumbled back onto his bed growling.

As he sat back up I threw a shirt into his face. "Here's a shirt if you want to wear one." I sang at his scowling face. He growled again and dropped it to the floor, he fell onto his back sighing. I looked at him triumphantly as he raised his head still glaring at me. "Oh stop glaring at me." I stated, rolling me eyes. He went to say something but I didn't let him. "When was the last time you had a haircut?" I interrupted changing the subject entirely.

"What?" He asked confused, raising his eyebrows.

"When was the last time you had a haircut?" I asked again phrasing it slower.

"Um, I don't remember, couple of years I guess." He answered both unsure and confused.

"Fine. I'll get Momo to come here at lunch. She'll give you a haircut." I told him matter of factually. He looked at me strangely before shrugging and laying his head back onto the mattress.

"Good, I'll be back at lunch and for the love of God do get some rest." I ordered, my tone marvelling at the apparent miracle it would be if he actually rested. I strode out of the room and locked the door.

I went down all the way to the courtyard and gardens outside. The moment I walked out a streak of white came sprinting toward me, bowling me over. Shiro sniffed me excitedly. Momentarily I was confused as to why, then I remembered where I'd come from. He smelt Ichigo on me. He looked around expectantly and whined dropping his head and tail when Ichigo didn't appear.

Toshiro came running moments later. He gulped and pulled Shiro off of me. Momo followed seconds later and pulled me up. "How's Shiro?" I asked.

"A pain." Toshiro groused, irritated as he glared down at said wolf, who now sat on his foot looking absolutely innocent. I smiled sympathetically at both Shiros. One was disappointed, the other at wit's end.

I looked to Momo, she was smiling brightly despite her close friend's obvious downcast and moody demeanour. "Momo could you do me a favour?" I questioned hopefully.

"Course Ruk. What is it?" She replied cheerfully, her eyes squinting shut in delight.

"Ichigo needs a haircut. Could you do it at lunch?" I proposed, praying I'd not scare her off.

She paled as I spoke, growing more apprehensive with each word I spoke. "I don't know. They say he's dangerous." She murmured feebly, looking away and shaking slightly. I frowned, it seems gossip did spread as fast as wildfire.

"Momo don't be stupid. Ichigo won't hurt you, you haven't given him a reason too. Look, I'll even come with you and Ruk to bring Shiro to see him." Toshiro reprimanded his childhood friend, rolling his eyes at her gossip induced ignorance. They were more than just friends, they were basically brother and sister. Sometimes I forget they aren't, other times I thought Toshiro was older. Momo was timid and kind, it made her easily manipulated and intimidated. Toshiro, however, just shrugged most things off with his icy indifferent demeanour. He rarely made friends because of it and the fact that because of his white hair he was thought to be cursed. Those who earned his loyalty as friend, he became fiercely protective of, especially Momo. He hated the fact people used her nature against her.

Toshiro was a wielder, a wielder of Wild Magic. It allowed him to understand animals like he would a normal person. I think he understands them better than people, which was probably why Toshiro was Shiro's choice to take care of him. Some say with Wild Mages that they could command animals _and_ plants. They were nature's chosen advocates. This ability led to countless people being afraid of him, leading to him to be ridiculed and into fights.

I smiled at Toshiro and he gave a rare grin back, as Momo considered my offer. "Okay but he better not try anything funny." She muttered trying to sound angry and brave but under it I could tell she was quite nervous and curious.

"Don't worry he won't try being funny. I don't think he can laugh. He barely smiles!" I exclaimed jokingly but Hinamori scowled at me.

"That's not what I meant." She growled, frowning worriedly.

"I know Momo. Trust me you'll be fine. He's too exhausted anyway. When we get there at lunch he'll probably be fast asleep." I promised truthfully. I just hoped Ichigo wouldn't turn me into a liar. Hinamori nodded knowing we'd let no harm befall her.

Momo and I sat down, content to watch Toshiro struggle with Shiro. There was one point where he was on the ground grappling with him, actually make that several times. We giggled at him as Shiro constantly stumped the child prodigy. Unfortunately, Shiro decided to turn his intentions onto us and literally dragged us into his games. I was sacred he was going to tear my arm off with how hard he was pulling.

Shiro was strange. Sometimes he seemed almost human, other instances he was what he was meant to be, an animal. I got a strange notion at the thought. Ichigo was like that. It was as if spending all that time surviving together that they rubbed off on each other. I realised they depended on each other to endure all their shared hardships, they grew to need each other just to live. I felt sorry for them. Ichigo should have a family and a home and Shiro a pack and a den in the _forest_, not running around in a city. Vaguely, I wondered why Alithra took Shiro away from his natural habitat. It didn't seem fair. Why? Why did all these things happen to both of them? Maybe...

My thoughts were interrupted as Hozu strutted towards us smirking, in what he obviously thought was a charming smile but in fact was the complete opposite. Oh actually maybe it was his presence in general that made me want to kick his ass.

"Ruk, how's the mutts?" He called as he paced closer to me and put his arm around me.

I squirmed out of his embrace glaring. Toshiro was too as he began talking. "Mutts? What mutts?" He grilled angrily. It was a well known fact Toshiro abhorred Hozu and vice versa. Hozu hated the different and Toshiro was just that.

Hozu sneered darkly and I resisted the urge to lash out, simply because Nelliel-san would have all our heads if I did. "The mutts. Shiro and Ichigo." He stated laughingly. Without thinking I leapt kicking him in the crown jewels. He howled and when he recovered enough, he backhanded me hard across the face. I jerked back violently and tumbled stunned into Momo, who supported me as I slowly regained my footing.

Hozu stepped forward intent on giving me a _lesson_. I cringed back knowing I couldn't defend myself. As he raised a fist, Shiro pelted into him knocking him over with no problem. Shiro snarled biting deep into Hozu's collarbone and held tight. I ran to them, trying to pry Shiro off him but he refused to loosen his grip. Hozu screamed in agony, which eventually brought Nel to the scene.

"Toshiro get him off now!" Nelliel ordered, her gaze narrowed in a deadly glare. He nodded and calmly placed his hands on either side of Shiro's head. Shiro let go albeit it seemed quite reluctant. He growled lengthily at Hozu, who immediately shrunk back. Toshiro barked out a short laugh, earning a cold glower from Nel.

"What is so funny about this Toshiro-san?" She snapped, not her usual warm self.

"Shiro. He said Hozu's a stupid pup. That he was taking it easy on him considering he didn't even snap his collarbone. It was only a nip he said." Toshiro answered sincerely mirth spread across his face before quickly recovering his icy exterior. I kept my own up but inwardly I smirked broadly. I walked to Shiro and gave him a grateful scratch behind his ears, while wiping the blood that trickled down my cut and swelling lip.

Understanding dawned on Nel's face as she saw my lip. She shook her head at Hozu's stupidity and arrogance, her eyes getting that dissatisfied and disappointed glint in them. She left it at that knowing she could not tell us off for Shiro's action, Hozu, however got an earful and more. By the end of the fiasco as in Nel tending Hozu's injury and giving us a minor scolding it was lunch.

I scampered up the stairs, Momo, Toshiro and Shiro following closely. Each of us carried food. I had mine and Ichigo's, Toshiro had his and Shiro's and Momo had her own. We reached Ichigo's floor and slowed as we reached his door. I unlocked it and walked in and thankfully true to my word Ichigo was astonishingly asleep, sprawled across the bed. Momo smiled in relief, now fully reassured.

I paced to Ichigo and tried to wake him, when my first two attempts didn't work, I tried with food but that didn't work this time. I huffed throwing my arms up in frustration. Momo laughed while Toshiro remained stern, Shiro, however, scampered mischievously passed me and clamped onto Ichigo's left arm before any of us could stop him. Ichigo awoke with a pain filled yet menacing growl. Shiro gave him no mercy, yanking hard and wrenched him to the ground. Ichigo snarled angrily as agony undoubtedly lanced up his side. "Damn _fucking_ wolf." He cursed pushing Shiro away as said wolf lunged to bite him again.

Momo watched warily as Ichigo struggled with the large wolf. He was scowling darkly and I could tell she was worried about his reaction to their visit. I put a hand comfortingly on her shoulder and squeezed gently. Shiro finally gave Ichigo a reprieve and sat and watched enamoured as Ichigo heaved himself into sitting position.

I walked over to him and offered a hand to help him stand but he glared at me annoyed and huffed. "Injured not an invalid. Would you get that through your thick head?" He snapped as he forced himself to stand in front of me, towering over me as he frowned in exasperation.

I looked at him just as irritated until he spoke. "What happened to your lip?" He asked his brows furrowed deeper and I swear his tone was laced with something akin to concern.

I opened my mouth and shut it again as I noticed Ichigo's arm was bleeding from where Shiro had bitten into him. "My lip's nothing compared to your arm at the moment so don't worry about it." I retorted and stepped forward to have a good look at it. Ichigo scowled harder and shook away my attempts to tend to it. Fed up I snarled and kicked him in the shins. He yelped in surprise and clutched his leg and I pushed him onto the bed.

"Stay there. I need to dress your brand new addition to your lengthening list of injuries." I ordered sternly and whacked him across the head, when he rolled his eyes.

"Is than including the bruised, possibly cracked shins and sore head you so delightedly insisted I have?" He retorted snappily, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes in reply and turned to find Toshiro was fighting smiling and Momo just looked at me. She looked pale as a ghost and looked like she'd just seen one. "Oh wait! Eat first!" I exclaimed, pushing a plate into his face almost immediately after I uttered the words. I took my own food and began munching.

Ichigo sighed and took the food, deciding to eat in silence, while I chatted amongst my companions. We tried to get him to talk but he ignored any and all our attempts at conversation with he, it was absolutely infuriating. After finishing my food I washed Ichigo's newly acquired wound and bandaged it, much to Ichigo's annoyance. I swear he was worse than a child. When he sat up I observed how he moved tiredly, fighting exhaustion. Stubborn Mule! He turned around briefly and I noticed the long faded burn scar on his back. I frowned realising it wasn't going to be the only one for long.

"What happened to your back?" I asked my tone as quiet and respectable as possible.

"None of your business." He remarked defensively, whipping around to face me and hide his scar. I frowned sadly at his reluctance to trust me, but I understood why he was. He didn't know me, and he didn't have any reason to trust me. I knew if I prodded, he'd break and snap an impulsive answer but I didn't want to damage this tender relationship I had with him. I didn't know how to step into his heart without trampling all over his feelings. I wanted him to trust me and I felt ashamed that I had not noticed the scar sooner.

I sighed and Momo stepped closer nervously, she looked at Ichigo's shaggy orange tresses and thought, her nervousness being leached away by her distraction. Ichigo looked at her blankly, his scowl deep and portraying no other emotions save anger but that anger didn't reach his eyes. From her pocket Momo drew a pair of scissors and ushered Ichigo onto a chair near the dining table. She made short work of it and soon Ichigo's hair was spiky.

Ichigo murmured thanks to Momo, she smiled sweetly no longer afraid of him. She patted his head and Ichigo ducked away scowling. Momo laughed as he mumbled under his breath apparently irritated but soon that was interrupted by Shiro. The wolf leapt, tackling both Ichigo and the chair over. Ichigo pushed Shiro off of him and lunged playfully. He grappled with the wolf, getting Shiro in a headlock, with the wolf replying with a_ particularly _hard kick to Ichigo's stomach. We stared for a few moments shocked at how rough Shiro was with Ichigo compared to us, then we started laughing. Better Ichigo than us. I smiled at them because despite Shiro's rough treatment of Ichigo, he seemed somehow... happier.

Finally, Ichigo stood dodging Shiro's attempts at biting his arm, Shiro soon gave up and went to Toshiro, who simply battered him away lightly. However, Shiro had other ideas and persevered.

"He likes you. That's a first." Ichigo muttered, eyebrows raised in genuine surprise.

"Most animals do. Toshiro's a wild wielder." Momo exclaimed proudly, Ichigo nodded, a faint smile touching his lips. He walked back to his bed and sat on it. He still looked exhausted. He'd slept most of the day yet he still remained tired.

"Ichigo are you okay?" I asked my tone concerned. He didn't look at me but simply shrugged. "I'm getting there." He murmured quietly.

Minutes later Ichigo collapsed completely onto his bed and I took that as a sign to get going. I sent Momo, Toshiro and Shiro out ahead of me before going back to Ichigo.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" I questioned worriedly, frowning down at him. Ichigo shrugged slightly and muttered something before drifting off again. I sighed slightly annoyed at his refusal to tell me about his condition but I accepted it anyway and left. He needed rest and I... I needed to... "Oh I don't know." I hissed aloud to myself in annoyance. I guess I'd go find Renji and spend some time with him, Kira and Hisagi.

* * *

Yay finally updated and not the greatest chapter but it needed to be done though I still liked it. Especially Shiro in this, he just loves being a pain. I hoped you enjoyed it anyway, it's kinda starting to set the scene in preparation for the start of Ichigo's and Rukia's deal. Anyway I'm glad it's up, so now everyone knows I haven't just dropped off the face of the earth.

Oh and I'm really, really, really sorry for taking so long on getting back to writing, for those who like my strories.

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible, so please review and come back to read the next chapter.


End file.
